Soul's Diary
by Queenboo5311
Summary: What if Soul had a Personal Notebook? He's way too cool to call it a Diary. Read about Soul's everyday life and his feelings! After all, it is a personal diary. Who knows what you'll find! My first Soul Eater Fanfic. Please be nice /.\
1. Chapter 1

**Eep /.\ my first Soul Eater Fanfic! Its not really a story.. but.. ya know XD**

**For all my first tim. Readers: i promise there is dialogue later on.. lots of fluff and some drama between the group. Its just the first few chapters that are without it.. **

**If you'd like an idea of my fluffy writing style, you can skip ahead to... chapter 18 i believe it is..**

**You can decide for yourself whether this is the fanfiction for you.**

**So i hope to see you in the reviews and if you keep reading, you can answer trivia questions, write some of the weapons and meisters asking them about their lives, feelings, or just asking them general questions!**

**So without further ado, i give you:**

**Soul's Diary.**

April 9th

Can't believe I finally gave in to using this thing. Maka said I should write my feelings down everyday. Whatever that means.

There's no way I'd let her know I'm actually using this though. I'm way too cool for that.

She also said I should write about what happens everyday to "document my teenage years."

You're killing me, Maka.

Why the hell would I want to look back at this?

I guess I am pretty cool.

So.. why wouldn't I want to look back at this? In 30 years, I'll be able to look back at how cool I was as a teenager. Maybe this thing isn't so bad.

-Soul Eater


	2. Chapter 2

**come on guys.. i need ideas.. don't make me beg XD the only reason tgis one is so boring and short is because i have NO IDEAS! **

**Please help me out! All ideas are welcome.. adventure, romance, lemon, lime, drama, tragedy. ANYTHING! I really need you guys to review too. I really am like.. 99% sure the next one will be longer and more interesting.**

April 10th

Maka was acting weird today.

She locked her door and blasted her music all day. Then when I forced her to come out, it sounded like she was throwing stuff everywhere. And when she came out, she was a mess. She only had one ponytail up, and her clothes were wrinkled. She said I should quit worrying about her all the time and worry more about myself.

She started eyeing my chest where my scar is and then slammed the door in my face.

I'm gonna find out what's going on with her tomorrow.

**if you guys don't review and give me ideas, they are all going to be short and boring -.\ **

**Please? c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so this one is significantly (ooh big word:D) longer than the others.**

**I feel like everything went way too fast.. but.. its a diary (notebook.. please forgive me, Soul.).. he was explaining it.. it wasn't very detailed.**

**But.. im not too sure how i feel about this entry.. i have mixed feelings on it..**

**Tell me what you think!:D**

April 11th

I finally got some info from Maka.

Today was... God it was such a rush.

So how did I do it? I did what any cool guy would do; I cornered her in the kitchen while she was making dinner.

I guess I made her pretty uncomfortable throughout our whole conversation. She Maka Chopped me a few times and I've got the bump to prove it.

Might as well explain how it went in detail.. I've gotta get this off my chest anyway.

"So Maka.."

A blush appeared on her cheeks. "Soul?"

"Can we talk?"

"I'm a little busy.."

She reached her hand awkwardly over to move the ramen off the burner. "Just real quick."

"Soul.." she started using that tone of voice that meant She was absolutely serious. "I'm busy."

She pushed her way out of the small corner that the counters formed and continued dinner.

"Maka.." I grabbed her arm lightly. "It's important."

She looked at me obviously interested in what I had to say. She looked back at dinner before moving it completely off the burner and then turning it off.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes now full of concern."

"What do you think of me?"

The same blush crept up on her face and she stood speechless for a minute.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Unfortunately, there weren't any books around so she grabbed the nearest and heaviest item which just so happened to be a cast iron skillet.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAKA!?"

I fell to my knees grasping the top of my head already feeling the bump beginning to form.

"This isn't the time for your stupid jokes!"

I stood to my feet feeling my blood begin to boil. "It wasn't a joke, I was serious!"

"Yeah right. I've known you long enough to know that you're just messing with me again!"

Our conversation was going nowhere near as planned. I slightly bent down and lifted Maka from her legs and propped her over my shoulder.

"SOUL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

She practically yelled in my ear but I didn't care. I had to get some sort of information out of her.

I carried her into my room and sat her on the bed before turning around to lock the door.

"Soul, what are you doing?"

Well.. I had a girl locked in my room sitting helplessly on my bed. I did what any cool guy would do.

I reached behind my head and grabbed the seam of my shirt and slightly lifting it over my head before Maka grabbed a book off my nightstand and threw it at me hitting my nose.

"Damn it, Maka!" She was being too stubborn to have freewill now.

I walked in front of her and climbed on top of her, pinning her arms down and then sitting on her stomach and using my bent legs to hold her arms down while I pulled my shirt off.

Feeling Maka squirm beneath me was strangely satisfying. Not in a sexual way. But for once, weapon controlled meister.

She stopped squirming when her eyes rested on the scar. "Soul.." her eyes began to look glassy. "Please.."

She tightly closed her eyes and water began overflowing from them staining her hair and my bedsheets.

I hated seeing her like this. It killed her that I sacrificed myself for her safety.

"Stop it, Maka." I said more angrily than I intended. "Quick beating yourself up over this!"

"But.. But.. I can't.. lose you." She had managed to say between sniffles and cries.

I released the pressure that my legs were putting on her arms and picked her hand up placing it over the scar. She winced as she felt the raised skin and it only caused more tears to stream from her eyes. "Soul.."

"Hey, shut up a sec Maka."

She instantly was quiet and looked scared. I pressed her hand a little harder against my skin. I felt my pulse against her hand.

"Feel that? I'm still alive. Why worry about what might happen? Haven't you heard like, the 50 different songs that say 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'?"

A faint smile began to form on her face.

"I've got a pulse, Maka. And the only reason it's still going is because I've got a duty. A duty to protect my Meister.

So.. quite being spazzy and try being cool for once. Cool people don't worry about the past or the future. They worry about right now. Ok?"

She simply nodded.

"Not good enough, spaz." A laugh finally escaped her lips causing me to smile back at her.

My meister was finally learning to move on. "Ok.. no more dwelling on the past or the future. Just worry about right now."

"Much better."

"Soul?" She looked up questioning at me.

"Hmm?"

"Can you get off me!?"

"What's the magic word?" I asked teasingly.

"Maka chop?"

"What? No! Why the hell would it be-"

Once again, she had mysteriously pulled a book out if nowhere. "Where the hell did you get that book!?"

"Get off, Soul!"

I got up and helped Maka up as well. "You ok, now?"

She didn't answer. She just wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug.

After we parted, it just seemed right in that moment. I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Go finish dinner."

She nodded and head back out to the kitchen. The only thing I did after that was face plant into my bed and mentally kick myself for kissing my meister. Even if it was just a peck. I know she's going to bring it up tomorrow..

I kissed my meister.. then told her to make me dinner.

Smoooooth.

Totally.. uncool..

-Soul Eater

**I could've done better.. its hard writing as a dude DX**

**anyway, tell me what you thought!**

**Also, because i have no ideas at all. I've decided to do something new.. **

**Write Soul a note! And he'll answer back in his notebook! You don't have to pm.. just write in the reviews what you want to tell Soul and he'll answer back! Depending on how popular this makes it, i am going to do every single note!:D nobody gets left behind!**

**So review and talk to Soul! 100% guarantee he will answer back! No matter what it's about c:**

**Thanks for reading you guys!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear God i am exhausted! I have a bake sale tomorrow.. so I've been up since 9. I made like.. 10 cakes, 24 cupcakes, 20 cake pops, and brownies! I am officially pooped. And even after showering, i still smell like cake.. bleeeh.**

**The only reason im posting today is bc I've had 400 views! I wanna thank everyone for taking the time to read this! Even if you don't review (but you should anyway c; ) i still am really grateful! **

**Thank you to everyone who DID review! And for those that wrote Soul a letter, his response will be down below! :D**

**Im really sorry if the entries don't soumd like Soul. We don't exactly have the same writing style if you know what i mean..**

**Don't forget to review and talk to Soul!**

**Anyway, enough if the boring stuff!**

April 12th

To my surprise, Maka didn't bring up the stupid kiss. She just.. blushed a lot and looked at me with those eyes.. those beautiful, big green eyes..

Everytime I tried talking to her, I felt like my soul was going to explode!

Why do I feel like this? I don't like her 'that' way. At least.. I don't think I do..

I need to stop thinking about it. More importantly, I need to stop thinking about her that way.. it's making me go all stupid in front of her and cool guys never do that..

Apparently I zoned out thinking about it on the couch and she called my name like five times before hitting me with another book.

She said that maybe I need a day out with my buddies. And maybe I actually do.

So I called Black*Star and Kid. We've got plans to hang out at our place while Maka goes to the Library.

I really hope they take my mind off Maka. Until then..

she's the only thing on my mind..

-Soul Eater

Soul: it's cool that you guys wanna talk to me. I'll try my best to answer your questions and satisfy your fangirl needs.

Boo(my refered name):you have so many fans!

Soul: cause im so cool.. duh.

Boo: *facepalm* just get on with the letters!

_From: JuneGilbertVivianRaeven_

_"Hey, hey, Soul! How do you feel about Maka? Have you even figured it out yet? What is your view on kissing- and possibly falling for- your flat-chested meister? And how would it feel if someone got to her first?"_

_Dear JuneGilbertVivianRaeven, _

_How do i feel about her? Well.. i don't know how i feel about her just yet.. so in answer to your next question, no i haven't figured it out._

_Let's say she did like me. I'd be ok with kissing her. Dont tell her that.. she'll think I'm pervy._

_If I were to ever fall for her, I don't know. I wouldn't even begin to know how she would react in a relationship. _

_If someone else got her? I wouldn't mind if Kid got her.. but dear God.. KEEP BLACK*STAR AWAY FROM MY MEISTER!_

_Yeah.. that's it.._

_-Soul Eater _

_From: Maka9Evans_

_"Soul kiss her on the lips next time k'ay?"_

_Dear Maka9Evans,_

_Have you met Maka? She'd Maka Chop me so hard, I'd die from blood loss.. I'll see what I can do.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: xxRainbowFirexx and Krystal (it was almost exactly the same question.)_

_"Why did you fall in love with Maka? Was it because of her looks ?(Even though she doesn't have much in the chest area lol) Or did you fall for her personality and intelligence ?(Minus the 'Maka Chops') Try harder you can do it buddy!"_

_Dear xxRainbowFlarexx and Krystal,_

_I haven't fallen in love with Maka. There's just tiny maybe nonexistent teenage feelings.. if I were to fall for her, it would be because of both._

_You're right, she is flat-chested! I find it kind of funny. _

_But she's still beautiful in her own way.. her smarts kind of add to her attractiveness.._

_I will try to see if Maka feels the same. No promises. I get a little nervous around her.._

_-Soul Eater_

**I hope you guys are liking the storyline and Soul's letters back! **

**Please keep reviewing and asking Soul more stuff! He enjoys the fame!:D**

**Soul: hehe.. so what?**

**See?^.^ **

**For all my reviewers, you all get an A+!:D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Only one note to Soul this time?**

**Soul: come on guys! I'm pouring out my heart and Soul onto these pages.. at least send me some fan mail!**

**This chapter is kinda.. i don't know XD**

April 13th

I'm so pissed off!

Black*Star broke almost everything today! After trying to show off his "God like skills" He broke our dining table, the couch, and a lamp! We all laughed through the whole thing like it was nothing but as soon as everybody left, it hit me..

BLACK*STAR BROKE MY FURNITURE!

As if that couldn't get any worse. When Maka came home, she blamed _me_ for being so reckless! Maka May be my meister but there's just some things that she says that really gets my blood pumping!

Who the hell does she think she is!?

I need to calm down.. I'm trash talking Maka.. I'm going for a walk..

I am such an idiot. I just talked to her.. this is kinda how it went..

"Maka, why did you blame me for something Black*Star did?"

"It's your fault for letting him, Soul.."

"How the hell was I supposed to stop him!?"

"Call it a day maybe?"

"If Patty was over and broke all our plates, would you tell her to leave?"

"Well.. no-"

"EXACTLY!"

"Quit yelling, Soul!"

"So now you're getting mad at me because I'm pissed!?"

"YES! Yes, Soul! That's exactly why I'm getting mad at you! You're almost as bad as a teenage girl! Complaining when people don't agree with you or listen to you!"

"You're my meister! You're supposed to listen to me!"

"Correction.. I have to tolerate you.."

"You only tolerate me? Nothing I say or do means anything to you?"

"For the most part.. no.."

"What about yesterday?"

"What about it?"

"Maka.. I've protected you countless times.. I saved your ass and even built up to courage to give you a little kiss. That doesn't mean anything?"

"Soul-"

"Maka, I've given up everything for you.. almost my life. Nice to know you don't care.."

"Soul I-"

That was all I heard from her. I walked off and locked myself in my bedroom and here I am now..

Its obvious that Maka doesn't care.

Why should I?

-Soul Eater

**Soooo? Love it? Hate it? I got the Black*Star idea from Kalcony! (Hope I spelled it right.. if not, I'll go back and fix it cx **

**So.. review you guys! And Soul a note!**

**Soul: you guys are being uncool if you don't. **

**Please?**

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna_

_Dear Soul-kun,_

_Well then, care for me to tell you how to handle this? First thing, just go with the flow! :D i swear it won't go TOO wrong. *cough* if it does, you can either kick me or author- sama in the ass. Ahem OwO_

_Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna, _

_Going with the flow is my speciality! Although it may not work out as planned, that's what i try to do. If it doesn't work out, I'm hurting both of you guys.._

_Got it?_

_-Soul Eater._

**That's it! Review and talk to Soul! He's a lot of fun, I promise!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**you guys are so nice reviewing and talking to Soul! All my reviewers get imaginary cookies! :D i wish i could give you all real cookies:(**

**BUT SOUL ATE THEM!**

**Soul: huh? I'm not surr what your talking about. **

**Boo: yeah i can't tell from the crumbs on your shirt..**

**Soul: ...those... arent.. mine?**

**Boo: you're bad at lying..**

**Soul: but awesome at being cool..**

**Boo: *facepalm* you're so full of yourself..**

**Soul: shhh *pats Boo's head* let them read my journal..**

April 14th

Alright, I'm normally not one to be totally uncool and do something just to get under her skin but it just happened.. and I don't regret it.. she deserved it. Its fair to say Maka is far beyond pissed off at me but to be honest, I'm not to the extremes pissed at her anymore. She's getting what she deserves and it feels good.

What happened? Well.. let's just say that sometimes I'm really glad we live with the sexy kitty..

"Hey Sooouul?"

"What do you want, Blair?"

Blair stood on the other side of my closed door and I half expected her to walk in wearing nothing but a towel or a skimpy outfit. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

I started preparing myself for the blood loss that was about happen. Blair always gives me Damn nosebleeds and I can't help it!

She headbutted the door and to my surprise, she was in her cat form.

"What do you want?"

I sat on my bed only half studying for the upcoming test that Professor Stein would be giving in a few days.

"Will you pet me? I tried asking Maka but she's 'busy' and won't pay any attention to me."

"I guess so.."

Blair jumped up onto my lap and made herself comfortable, pushing my book out of the way.

"So why is Maka being such a downer lately?"

"Better if you don't ask."

"Aww come on! Please tell me?"

"Leave it alone, Blair.."

"Fine. If you don't tell me," She turned back into her human form pushing me back and mounting me. "Then I'll just keep you here until you do!" With that, she winked.

Instant nosebleed..

"Blair.."

"Yes, scythie (how the hell are you supposed to spell that!?" boy?"

I stopped.. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want her to get off. But I did.

"Look Soul, I know you're prob-"

I looked over to my door.

Maka walked in.

Maka has such great timing.

"Soul.."

I could only smirk. She deserved seeing this. Even if it wasn't what she thought it was.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Soul?.."

"Nothing I do matters to you.. why is this any different?"

"Hmm?" Blair still was leaning over me obviously confused.

"There's a difference between a few things and being just a complete ass!"

I sat up a little letting Blair know to get up as well. As we sat up I made sure to let my hand make contact with her to steady her. Maka didn't like it very much.

I stood up and got right in her face. "A few things!? A few things, Maka!? I saved your Damn life and you're treating it like it was nothing! Now all of a sudden Blair on top of me is a much bigger deal! If I didn't know you any better, I might think you were jealous!"

She got quite after that.

"I'm gonna go.." Blair had slipped out behind Maka and the front door was opened and closed again.

"Get out of my room, Maka."

"Fine! And to think.. i came here to apologize.."

She turned and slammed the door behind her. That may not of been very cool of me to do..

But she deserved it..

-Soul Eater.

**Now without further ado, the letters!:D**

_From: Angel7109 _

_ Dear Soul, _

_That was a MAJOR DRAMA BOMB! She probrobly didn't mean it. Maybe she's just mad because the furniture cost crap loads of money. Anyway, hope it works out for you Soul! Love you! (And scythes.)_

_Dear Angel7109,_

_Yeah.. major drama bomb for sure. She should think about what she says first then.. we're biyh guilty of it though.. now i bet she expects me to pay for all the furniture.. for now she can sit on the floor.._

_So yeah.. love.. you too? I guess. I don't really know you.. and yeah.. scythes like me are pretty cool huh?_

_-Soul Eater_

_From: Mermain123_

_Dear Soulie _

_I'm sure Maka didn't mean that. I'm sure she's just frustrated that she now has to buy new furniture. you saw how she acted just seeing your scar and you said yourself she's been blushing around you that sounds to me like she cares a lot. (and everyone knows how deeply you care for her even if you yourself are unaware) just have a real talk with her and I'm sure things will work out_

_Dear, Mermain123,_

_Doesn't matter is she didn't mean what she said.. i meant what i said. She'll probably make me buy all the furniture amd i think all of you are psychotic. Maka doesn't care and certainly doesn't have a thing for me. Amd i may care but she's really good at pissing me off lately. I doubt she's gonna wanna just sit down and talk.. the only thing i can do is sit bavk and see how it goes.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: TheloneGallifreyan_

_Soul,_

_ if you could go on a time traveling, dimension messing adventure with the gang but weren't allowed to use violence at all would you accept? _

_By, TheloneGallifreyan._

_Dear TheloneGallifreyan,_

_HELL NO! Have you met me? I could never go without violence. It feels to good to leave behind.. its a rush and its exciting. I could never stop using violence.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: black kittie meow2 _

_Yo soul, _

_What would you do if Maka started reading these? Would you flip? And not try to understand her feelings just a bit more. Maybe she Isnt showing much of her feelings because look at how her mama and papa turned out._

_Dear black kittie meow2,_

_Sup.. you're name reminds me if Blair.. Is this Blair? Don't tell Maka about any of this!_

_If Maka started reading this, one of two things would happe... either she would start to like or or start to hate me.. yes i would flip and she is a complicated girl to understand. How am i not supposed to try and understand her?_

_I know how hard it is because of her parents and maybe when we start talking again, I'll talk to her about it._

_-Soul Eater._

**Thank you guys for sticking around and reading and reviewing and talking to Soul! You guys are so awesome! **

***Whispers* I love you..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't get me wrong, i love you guys to Death City and back for reading amd reviewing but i feel like no one is reading this anymore:( *sigh* heres the next chapter for all my followers! **

April 15th

I messed up..

big time..

I didn't feel guilty about what happened yesterday but now it's coming back to bite me in the ass.

I never thought Maka would.. go that far.. I know I need to talk to her but how can I after this? I'd probably lose it and blow up at her and she doesn't deserve it.

Lets face it..

We all know Black*Star is annoying.

Really annoying.

But how the hell did he get Maka to agree to it.. or how did Maka get him to agree.. it doesn't make any sense.

I actually tried talking to her today and making up with her but.. I feel sick.. why?

This is how it went..

"Hey.. Maka." I made sure not to show any sign of anger.

She sat silently on the couch pulling her boots on.

"What?" She was obviously still upset.. who wouldn't be?

"We need to talk."

"I can't right now." She stood up and headed towards the coat rack near the front door grabbing her coat. "I'm going dress shopping."

"Then let me come with. We can talk on the way and I can help you pick out a nice one."

I was trying so desperately to fix the situation but she was trying to avoid me. I was tired if fighting. I hated when our souls weren't compatible and I know she did too.. but she kept pushing me away.

"I don't need your help, Soul."

"Why are you going dress shopping anyway? What's wrong with the black one you have? Or that purple one?"

"I need something a little more party-ish"

"You don't party.."

"Nope.."

"Then what's it for?"

I know for a fact that Maka hated parties and drinking. She hated all of It and it wasn't really her scene anyway.

I stood almost nervous awaiting her answer and when she finally said why, it practically burned a hole through my soul.

"Maka?" I asked again after she refused to answer.

She finished getting ready and glanced in the mirror quickly before side glancing at me.

"For my date With Black*Star on Thurday.."

And she left not giving me anytime to respond.. Maka was going on a date With Black*Star..

It hurts..

it hurts so bad and I don't understand why! Maka is just another girl! Why do I care so much? I want her to be happy.. Just not with Black*Star..

Please..

Don't, Maka..

-Soul Eater

**bwahaha! Yeah this is all i got.. love it? Hate it? Wanna throw it at someone? Let me know in de reviews! And write Soul a letter! **

**Soul: heh.. if you're cool, you'll write me a letter.**

**Oh and speaking of letters, her are the letters from the last chapter!:D**

From: DarknessEclipse342

Soul, I was always wondering if you like Maka? Also please try to work it out with her. Besides that I think she cares about you. I would try to work it out and tell her how you feel... Do you still play the piano? Music usually helps when you're upset. :)

DarknessEclipse342

Dear DarknessEclipse342,

I.. i don't know how i feel about her anymore. Im trying my best but.. it's tough ya know?

Yes, i still do play the piano and i nevet thought about playing to get my mind off of it.. (thats a good idea.. i might use that in the next chapter.. Shout out to you!:D) i might just do that.. thanks..

-Soul Eater

From: Mermain123

Dear soulie i really think if you just confront her and talk things out it will work out. she doesn't know how to deal with things she doesn't understand and right now i think she doesn't understand how she feels for you so she does the only thing she can think of and get mad. she truly cares and i'm sure that the longer you avoid talking with her and making uop the more it will hurt both of you. tell her how you feel about hpow she's acting and that your sorry for purposly hurting her. (cool guys don't try and hurt the poeple they care about) if you do that she should apologize back

Mermain

P.S. if you make up and get on her good side she might even send the bill to Black*Star and if you stay on her good side your head will probably feel a lot less pain from books

Like i said, i really am trying.. its just hard with Maka. I feel like everything i say is a ticking time bomb.. only a matter of time before she blows up (not literally..)

I know she's got a lot to deal woth too.. im not the easiest person to handle either..

After we make up, I'll br sure to stay on her good side.

-Soul Eater

From: Kalcony

Hey soul, where are these notes coming from anyway? Do they just appear in your journal? Or... maybe ypur crazy and these notes are yours...? I think you need to see someone soul! But don't tell them about, it ruins my image if I care about you. Or...me? *laughs evily*

Dear Kalcony,

YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE THE STUPID AUTHOR THE IDEA FOR BLACK*STAR TO WRECK OUR FURNITURE! What the hell did i ever do to you? (Please don't take that personally XD)

And.. what? I write these myself.. maybe i didn't understand that right but um.. yeah..

QUIT GIVING MY AUTHOR TERRIBLE IDEAS! (Or that. It wasnt terrible.. but Soul seems to think so XD)

-Soul Eater

**well.. thats it for this chapter! Review and send Soul a letter!**

**Soul has a question though.. he's been bugging me to let him ask.. *sigh* im really sorry about this guys..**

**Soul: so who's better? Me or Black*Star? Can't believe you're letting Black*Star take her out.. didnt i say in a letter before to KEEP BLACK*STAR AEAY FROM MY MEISTER!?**

**Boo: oops..**

**Soul:you are so uncool..**

**So in addition to reviewing and writing a letter, answer his question! He's dying to know XD**

**Soul: come on man.. Black*Star's not even that cool..**

**Boo: get over it..**

**Please review!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**so in case you guys havent caught on, everything is real time.. like.. Maka and Black*Star's date was set on Thursay meaning the date chapter will be posted on Thursay. I hope that makes things a little easier. **

April 16th

How is anything going to ever be the same after this. We had another argument. It wasn't anything big but I'm starting to think this might be the end of our partnership.

Neither of us is willing to apologize and when I try, she blows me off and runs away..

Today's arguement was upsetting. It may not have been a big fight but it still changed how I viewed our partnership and if there was any hope for it.. It went kinda like this..

Maka walked into the kitchen looking more pissed than usual. So naturally I asked about it. "Something wrong, Maka?"

"Well since you asked-!"

"Besides the obvious.."

I honestly didn't feel like having her gripe, moan, and complain about the stuff that's already happened. I was also curious to see if anything new had set her off. She never answered after that.

"Well?"

"You left the toilet seat up again, Soul!"

I tried my best to stay out of an argument. "Sorry.."

"Sure you are. I don't believe that for a second.."

I'm not the kind of guy that snaps at smart ass remarks but that did it and for some reason it really got me going.

"Shut up.."

"Excuse me?"

"I said Shut up! I'm so tired of fighting, Maka! Everything I do is something for you to complain about! I leave the toilet seat up, I didn't get groceries, I slightly burnt dinner, I looked at Blair, I don't study enough. Everything! I'm so tired of It!"

"You don't think I am too, Soul?" Her eyes began to water. "I hate fighting with you! And our souls can't even resonate anymore. I can no longer tell what you're thinking and it kills me!"

"Trust me, Maka.. what I'm thinking is probably best if you didn't know.."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that my thoughts are just personal right now."

"Whatever.. what happened to the days when we could tell each other everything?"

"I just.. can't tell you." Truthfully, I didn't even know what I thought..

"Then I guess we're done talking."

"Guess so.."

Make walked away and I could hear sniffles and whimpers coming from her. Her door slammed shut and I thought about what she said. 'What happened to the days...'

Why can't I talk to Maka anymore? Why do I care so much? Why is She so... so..

Wait..

I understand now.. I don't know if I like it or not..

This is probably sooo uncool..

I.. I like..

I like Maka Albarn..

I like my Meister..

I.. I 'like' like her..

It doesn't matter though.. she has a date With Black*Star tomorrow and I can't do anything about it..

I missed my chance.

-Soul Eater

**so.. this is my journal version of a cliffhanget.. i think i failed XD anyway.. what'd you think? Tomorrow is the date!:D find out what happens between Maka, Soul, and Black*Star's love triangle!:D **

**So without further.. adoo... here are the letters from the last chapter!:D**

_From: candy kitten _

_ Daer soul. . you really messd up with maka ! Shes probluy going out whith black*star to make you jealous ... and it's working . but do not get her back because that will only mess it up more . good luck soul ! _

_Candy kitten out ! ; D_

_Dear Candy Kitten,_

_Yeah.. thanks for stating the obvious! Even if she was trying to make me jealous, Black*Star is my best friend.. there's no way it's all staged.._

_I don't plan on fighting back anymore unless she does something to set me off. _

_Thanks for the luck!_

_-Soul Eater_

_From: black kittie meow2 _

_ Sun sun duuuuun I am Blair. Meow. Now let me rape you I'M KIDDING! Is this even okay to write in a letter? Anyways. ! Maybe Maka, told Blackstar about the Blair incident. So since he's makas friend he also agreed on going on a date to help make YOU jelly! Because he's so peanut butter. I feel like sherlock Holmes. You got a taste of your own med. And it taste nothing like grapes Good luck Scythie boy!_

_Dear black kittie meow2,_

_*Sigh* you are nothing but trouble, Blair.. you practucally rape me everyday.._

_Anyways!_

_Like i said in another note, Black*Star is my friend.. there's no way it's staged.._

_My meds do taste like grapes fyi.._

_-Soul Eater_

_Ps. Quit calling me Scythie Boy! Its embarrassing.._

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna _

_ Mah mah, author-sama, i am always gonna read this, but you update soooo fast i've got ni time to review..OAO. But its good..as for Soul... SOUL-KUN, Somehow i think you and Black Star(how da fish am i suppose to put a star there, idk.), are both equally cool, thpugh you are a bit cooler(I'm biased to you, be grateful wO). As for Maka-chan...Gawd, stahp. I rather her go with Kid than Black Star, sheesh. SOUL, I SWEAR STAHP HER. BEFORE SOMEBODY GETS HURT(it IS Blackstar we're talking about anyways..) GOOD LUCK. YA NEED IT :D_

_Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna, _

_How can you say we're equal!? Totally.. uncool man.._

_-Soul Eatet_

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna _

_Soul-kun, H-HEY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY..ERHEM..but anyways you can't get mad at Maka too bad, i mean...she's a girl..and girls bound to get moodswings, naturally...dont tell her i said that or I'll kick you instead :D _

_Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna, _

_You sure like writing letters to me.. i can't blame you.. i am pretty cool._

_I agree.. Maka has really bad moodswings.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: GuardianofMusic _

_ Dear Soul, _

_You must feel like crap. Sorry, just stating the obvious. But seriously, you need to work things out with Maka. You guys have gone through tougher crap than this. You can get through this. If Maka is that important to you, you'd do anything to win her forgiveness. Personally, if I were in your place, I would find a way to not only apologize, but "woo" her at the same time. You know, like a nice dinner, or something that is really personal to her. P.S. Maka seems to love when you play the piano. Just so you know. _

_Question time! Do you like Blair? (Not like-like, but like as a person, or cat) Why is being cool so important to you? How important is Maka to you? Stay cool! -Music _

_Dear GuardianofMusic,_

_Yeah i do feel like crap.. im trying as hard as i can.._

_To answer your questions.._

_Blair's alright. Shes not an awful person and shes fun to have around as a friend and a pet._

_Being cool is important to me because image is everything.. what if i went around acting like Black*Star. It would ruin my image.._

_Maka means everything to me.. she's my meister and I care for her more than anybody.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: Mermain123 _

_soulie you are way better then black*Star. and if she's a ticking time bomb maybe you do need to blow up maybe yelling will help let everything out and make things clearer or something. there's got to be a way for you 2 to make up and you just have to find the right one. and the next time you want to talk don't let her run away _

_Dear Mermain123,_

_Whether i need to yell or not, she doesn't deserve it.. and dont worry.. i dont plan on letting her run next time.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: soul eater republican95 _

_ Soul, I gotta say: even though Black*Star is like a battle god, you're waaaay cooler. Maka going on a date with him? I wouldn't worry too much, their personalities just clash too much. If you still feel a little unsure, talk to Tsubaki about this, she's kind and great with advice!_

_Dear soul eater republican95,_

_It's always goid to hear that people think I'm cooler than Black*Star. _

_As much as i want to, its hard for me not to worry about the date.._

_And i don't wanna involve Tsubaki in all this drama.. I'd like to keep this between us for now.._

_-Soul Eater_

**woo! That was a lot of letters! But Soul enjoys reading them and responding! But now he wants to play a game with you guys -.\**

**Soul: hey guys. So.. my game.. I'll be asking you guys questions about myself or the anime and the first one to answer correctly will get a shout out and a special note from me! Sound fun?**

**Well heres the question! We'll start off nice and easy..**

** what was the name of the kishin egg That Maka and I defeated in the first episode? Our 99th soul..**

**Good luck!**

**Oh and dont forget to review! I love reviews so even if you hated it, I'd love to hear feedback so i can make it better:)**

**Yupp... sooo bai c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**i love you guys so much for reviewing DX *hugs all of you* I've been sooo busy today XD i had school and i spent Death knows how long on making a Soul Eater AMV!:D **

**Not that you guys care about my personal life.. **

**I've also decided to put the letters at the beginning of each chapter. It just seems to make more sense. So here are de letters!:D**

_Copy and paste didnt work for some reason with this one so i totally forgot who its from.. I'll add it in later.._

_Dear soul: I can sort of agree with Maka about all the yelling and whatnot, but she's not exactly helping by pushing away. Hope stuff works out... BUT SERIOUSLY? BLACKSTAR? (gag) You're way better than black*star any day :D_

_Dear ... totally cool Soul Eater Evans fan,_

_Yeah we both are guilty in this fight.. and as bad as i hate ripping on Black*Star behind his back, i kinda figured i was cooler than him!_

_-Soul Eater_

_GuardianofMusic _

_ Dear Soul, Even though Maka is still bad, I feel like it was the right thing to do when you told her to "shut up". She must be tired of the fighting, and you showed her that you are. I'm going to be brutally honest with you. You're not going to get things to be exactly the way they were. At least not in a day. These things take time. And I know you have to be cool, but if you think something is going to set Maka off, fix it. It's like an apology in a way. P.S. I think you should talk to Black*Star about his date with Maka. Or talk to Maka. Honestly, I don't think Maka like likes Black*Star. Have you seen how annoyed she gets around him? Did you ever think that Maka likes you, too? She might be trying to make you jealous. Just a thought. Hope you patch things up with Maka Music _

_Dear GuardianofMusic, _

_I don't want to talk to any of them. As much as. I want thr figjting to stop, i just don't think i could face anyof them right now._

_think Maka likes me? I dont think so.. she hasnt shown any sign that she does. Or at least not any that I've picked up on.. but every one of you fams out there seems to be seeing something that i dont. _

_-Soul Eater_

_From: Hunnybee07 Of The Shadow _

_ Soul you are way better then black star in my opinion also, YOU BETTER APOGIZE TO MAKA! Oh and if you get bored read a book. _

_Dear Hunnybee07 Of The Shadow,_

_Im working on it! And no.. books are for people like Maka.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: Mermain123 _

_(answer to your question is the kishen egg defeated was Jack The Ripper) Hi Soul (it's fun writing to you) so you finally admit to liking maka! we all knew it would happen eventually! anyway if need be just hold her tight and let everything out while making sure she can't escape. tell her it bother's you that she's dating Black*Star (which by the way I think is a little ew XP I think they're more like siblings) and explain why. just don't let this fester too much longer or you might end up doing something that could have a bad permanent effect on your relationship._

_Dear Mermain123,_

_WHAT IS IT WITH YOU FANS!? ALL OF YOU ALWAYS FANTASIZE ABOUT ME AND MAKA ALL DAY, I SWEAR!_

_Anyway, yeah I'm working on it and i think I've worked up a plan.._

_-Soul Eater_

**done with de letters! Todays Thursday you guys! You know what that means... DATE NIGHT!:D Get excited! ^O^**

April 17th

WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!?

I was right.. nothing is ever going to be the same between us.. I can't explain how I feel..

DEAR DEATH! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!?

That was so... uncool.. Maka is.. she's... I don't even know.. Well.. might as well start from the beginning..

So the whole day I couldn't stop thinking about Maka and her Date..

soon the afternoon came by and Maka walked into the living room wearing her new dress. She looked.. nice.. I seriously had to really fight a nose bleed.. even if she has a flat chest and no sex appeal at all..

Her dress was teal. Stapless, thigh length, and skin tight. Her hair was down and wearing a bit of makeup for once. She also had Black high heels and an emerald stone dangling from her neck.

Definately not Maka..

"Where the hell is Black*Star taking you?"

"The Death City Night Club." She responded harshly while shoving a hoop earring through her ear.

"Are you sure about that, Maka? That's not really your scene.."

"Shut it, Soul. I don't need you telling me about myself.. if our souls can't resonate, then you don't know too much about me, do you?"

I refused to fight anymore. "Alright.. I was just asking. That club can get pretty crazy.. you've nevet even been to a club let alone the DCNC."

She put her other earring in and faced me. "I'll be fine." She started to show just a little hesitation. "But just out of curiosity, what goes on there?"

I figured I would try and scare her out of It. "Peoole getting drunk, suggestive dancing, random dudes crawling up your legs when you sit, the smell of smoke, smash rooms.."

"Hmm." At this point she looked more worried. "What's a smash room?"

I guess I started getting to her and I got up from the couch to whisper in her ear what it was and her face turned a deep red.

"Why does Black*Star wanna take me there!?"

"Who knows?.."

For a split second I thought she might call of of the date but I was wrong.. her face hardened as she began to glare at me. "You're just messing with me again aren't you, Soul?"

I didn't lie.. the DCNC had all of that. and it wasn't very hard to get out of a situation if you needed to.. "no, why would I lie about that?"

"Are you.. are you jealous?"

After realizing my feelings for Maka yesterday, I guess I was a little jealous. But that's ok. Even cool guys like me get jealous from time to time.

"No! I'm not jealous!"

"Then why are you saying nothing but negative stuff about my date?"

I tried my hardest not to fight back. "Your dress looks nice.."

"That's all? That's the only positive thing you have to say?"

"Your hair looks nice too.."

"MAKAA CHOP!"

"Damnit, Maka.."

"You're not happy for me at all are you! You are jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" The anger slipped from my mouth before I could stop it.

"Alright well then I'm gonna go."

She started walking to the front door but I grabbed her arm. She wasn't getting away this time.. "Wait.. so you're saying if I was jealous, you'd stay?"

Her cheeks turned pink and she stayed silent for a minute. "I.. don't know.."

She was finally calm.. and that was my chance.. I finally let half of my feelings go.

"Maka.. can we stop fighting? I'm tired of It. I miss having you as a friend and my meister. I'm sorry I snapped these past couple days and took it out on you. You didn't deserve it and I was a jerk. I miss the days when we could talk and I promise to tell you every thought I have." She stayed absolutely silent not even showing any expression on her face. "I know.. it was uncool of me to vomit all of my feeling all over you.."

She started to smile and soon bust into a fit of laughter afterwards. "Soul.. that's gross! Don't say vomit!" She said between laughs.

Finally relieved to have things nearly back to normal, I sighed in relief and turned to sit back down on the couch but Maka grabbed my arm. "Hang on there, Soul. There's something I wanna ask you again."

"Yeah?"

"What were your thoughts yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" I felt my face get hot and I started to panic.. "don't worry about it.. I'll tell you when you get back."

Easy to avoid.. just pretend to be asleep when she gets back.

Maka reached into her bag and pulled out her cellphone pressing some buttons then holding it to her ear. "Who are you calling, Ma-"

"Shh!" I stayed quiet until she spoke into her phone. "Oh hey Black*Star." Her voice suddenly low and somewhat croaky. "Listen, I'm not gonna be able to make it.. I've got a cold." She coughed afterwards and then followed that with a few 'mhmm's and' yeah's before hanging up and then walking into the dining room and sitting in a chair staring intently at me.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I'm not going out tonight. So I guess you can tell me what you were thinking." Leave it to Maka to do something like that.

It was time.. I didn't want to hide anything from her anymore.

"Well.." I paused trying to figure out a way to explain everything without being too uncool. But it didn't work.. no ideas came to mind and I finally grew some balls. "Maka, I like you.."

She stayed silent never leaving my eyes and her whole face was red. "You.. like me? As?"

"I.. I 'like' like you."

She stood up and walked in front of me. "Soul.. I.. so what do we do now?"

"I've got a few ideas.."

I didn't leave time for second guesses or hesitation. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her tiny body against mine. This was it.. After staring into her eyes for a fee seconds, mine drifted closed and I leaned in placing a firm kiss to her lips. After some hesitation, I finally felt Maka push the kiss back with just the smallest amount of pleasure.

This was what I wanted.. what I needed.. Maka's such an amazing person and I only want to know more of her and to get involved with her. Opening the kiss more, Maka slowly but happily followed through.

Taking everything slow was nice. We stood there just enjoying each other, until I made a totally uncool move by deepening the kiss when she wasn't ready and one of my teeth got caught on her lip drawing some blood.

She backed away quickly cupping her mouth with her hand and gasped due to the surprise and pain of It.

"Damnit! I'm sorry, Maka!"

I moved her hand away from her mouth to observe the wound. I never let go of her hand after moving it. The scratch wasn't too deep but it would definately be noticeable to other people. I wiped my thumb across the small cut and she grabbed my hand as I did.

"It's ok.." she smiled at me and leaned in for one last quick kiss. "I'm going to bed. Night, Soul."

She turned to walk and I only followed behind to my room. "Goodnight, Maka."

Yupp I was right.. things are never going to be the same between us..

-Soul Eater

**i felt lile things moved too fast.. I'll definately make the next chaoter go slower.. I'm sorry if this is Soul is ooc or of this is just really unrealistic XD**

**Trivia answer: Jack The Ripper.**

**SHOUT OUT TO: lovesucks2000**

**Dear lovesucks2000,**

**You're name is kinda depressing.. but anyway, congrats on being the first to amswer the trivia! Thanks for participating and stay cool!**

**-Soul Eater**

**Soul: Next question..**

**Who's boobs are bigger? Liz or Patty?**

**Boo: you're such a perv..**

**Review, answer, and send Soul some snail mail!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**im really sorry i didnt update yesterday.. for some reason, fanfic was being STUPID and kept giving me error messages._.**

**I'm sorry if i didn't get your letter this time bc I'm posting it so late but if i missed it, it will definitely be in the next one!**

**I was at church today amd i told some girl that i was gonna eat her soul and she was like "dude! Does that mean you're Miss Evans!?"**

**Oh my.. XD**

**So on with de letters fron last chapter! Again.. I'm sorry if your letter isn't included in this one.. **

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna _

_Dear Soul-kun, Heck, of course i like writing to you, be flattered, sharkteeth *tries not to blush* OKAY THEN, PATTY'S BOOBS ARE DEFINITELY BIGGER, LOL. But this chapter would be the death of me, Soul, i swear you and Maka can get friggin married :D_

_Deae MikotoXDaimonXFortuna, _

_I swear you fangirls are taking this SoMa thing waaaay to far.._

_Don't call me sharkteeth either.. my teeth are perfectly straight! _

_-Soul Eater_

_From: GuardianofMusic_

_ Dear Soul, You go, bro! Finally, you made your move on Maka. That was smooth. But didn't I tell you things would be different? On a totally different note, You are way cooler than Black*Star, and Yes, all of us fans do fantasize about you and Maka. Is that even a real question? Good luck with Maka. Music_

_Dear GuardianofMusic,_

_Yeah i did.. i tried to be as cool about it as possible but it didn't pan out.._

_Black*Star could never be as cool as me.. hes just too.. Black*Star.. ya know?_

_Why is our personal relationship something you guys are so interested in!?_

_-Soul Eater_

_From: Mermain123_

_ Hey Soulie about your response about us fantasizing about you and maka...I have no idea what your talking about (pushes box of fanfics of you two away) anyway would you prefer we fantasize about you and kid? or maybe even... you and Black*Star? and besides, didn't you say you're writing these to yourself? anyway I'm sure your happy that you two feel the same way about each other. I know there are a million screaming fangirls! (patty has bigger boobs)_

_Dear Mermain123,_

_Oh man you guys are screwed up.. i think you guys spent more time fantasizing about us than your own lives.._

_Ok.. what the hell is wrong with you? Kid and Black*Star? Excuse me, i just threw up in my mouth.._

_-Soul Eater_

_Ps. I thoight i told you not to call me Soulie! _

**guuuuuys! I'd like some reviews too! While Soul enjoys the snail mail, i wnjoy hearing your feedback..**

**So I'm sorry if this chapter is really badly explained.. I'm not too good with these kind of scenes..**

**Fangirls: OMG! YAAAY!**

**Boo: calm down.. it's not THAT kind of scene..**

**fangirls: aww.-.**

April 18th

Me and Maka could not have made up sooner.. just like I said before.. she has great timing! Our test was today.. things went normally.

Maka and Tsubaki stayed focused, Black*Star got caught cheating again, Liz spent more time worrying about her hair and nails, Patty turned her test into a grade A giraffe.. again. Kid actually finished writing his name this time and me?

I actually didn't cheat.. Maka was so proud of me. I bombed the damn test but at least I didn't cheat.

Maka got the highest grade in the class. Cool guys don't get excited about that kind of stuff but I may have given Maka a celebratory kiss or two on the cheek after class.

Proffesor told Maka to stay behind after class so he could talk to her. I guessed it was something about her perfect score so I stood out in the hall to wait for her but after about five minutes, Maka screamed my name.

I barged in practically breaking the door and saw Proffesor Stein holding a scaple and standing over Maka who had been handcuffed to the leg of his desk.

"Damnit" I muttered under breath while changing my arm to a scythe.

Stein began laughing maniacally and you could tell the madness was taking over quickly. "Hello, Soul. Did you come to observe my dissection?"

"Come on man.. dissecting teenage girls? Totally uncool." I charged at Stein kicking his stomach and sending him flying a few feet then quickly turned my attention to Maka, slicing the chain and setting her free.

"Soul, let's go!"

"Yeah."

I followed orders and transformed into a full scythe. Maka swung me around hitting Stein but coming nowhere near hurting him.

"Come on, Maka! Let's step it up!"

"I know!" And that was my cue.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!"

Our souls were finally compatible after what seemed like forever and I could finally hear her thoughts.

'Let's do this, Soul.'

'Got it.'

Together in perfect harmony we charged up our energy and I knew we were safe from there.

"Genie Hunter!"

With a quick motion, Maka took a swing at Stein sending him into the ground.

Just as quick as it happened, I was back to normal in my human form holding Maka's hand in mine.

"Lets go." I said while dragging her out of the classroom and running down the hall.

"Wait what about Proffesor Stein!?"

"Forget him right now, he's not worth it! He won't remember anything!"

Maka stayed quiet as we continued running down the halls and eventually she pulled back, stopping me.

"Maka?"

"..Thank you.."

"For what?"

"For saving me."

"Well it's kind of my job."

"But you do so much for me.. I feel like I never repay-"

Not again.. I wasn't gonna let her go on about how she never does things for me. I shut her up by leaning in and kissing her. Just feeling her soft lips on mine again was amazing.

"Soul.." she said pulling away. "You go on and on about how cool you are.. but cool guys don't interrupt their girlfriends." Her lips spread to a smile.

"So.. is this official? Between us?"

"..yes."

It felt good knowing that Maka was mine. And nobody else's. Just mine.. all mine..

"So what now, Maka?" I looked straight at her just observing every detail about her..

amazing eyes, the cutest nose, and flawless skin.. except a red line that ran across her bottom lip..

Damnit that was uncool..

"Well I've got a few ideas.." And with that, she made a move on her own.

Grabbing onto my jacket and slightly lifting her heels to meet my lips.

Naturally, I wrapped my arms around her waist but I lifted her up this time spinning her in my arms and gaining a giggle from her as I did.

"You may be a bookworm.." I didn't dare say anything about her flat chest. "But I'll admit.. you making the move from time to time is pretty cool of you."

She only smiled and flushed pink.

And that was my day.. pretty cool..

-Soul Eater

**ohhhhh terrible ending to this entry.. but.. i do write all of these at around 11pm-2am. So i only get like 6 hours of sleep XD **

**But on the sorta better side, I've got my hoop preformance today! And i swear im going to throw up._.**

**Yeah.. so review, write Soul a note and.. OH!**

**Soul, we almost forgot the question of the day!**

**Soul: heh.. oh yeah.. uhm... how come Kid made Black*Star carry him when they went to meet Excalibur?**

**I promise the questions will get harder XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**so sorry for kinda slacking lately.. I've been under some stress. I had my performance today and...**

**I totally bombed:( **

**I missed on of my cues and screwed up.. **

**Anyways.. here are de letter amd congrats to Mermain123 for guessing the Patty question right first!**

**Dear Mermain123,**

**Congrats on getting it right! The author almost made me give out kisses to the winners.. but i convinced her out of it! **

**Anyway, the author would like to thank you for being a regular reader and reviewer!**

**-Soul Eater**

**Now de letters cx**

_From: Mermain123 _

_Dear Soulie (I still call you that because it's fun XP)_

_it's awesome that you and Maka are together and we fantasize about you two because it's fun! anyway are you gonna stop teasing Maka now? because if you do your head might stop meeting so many books. so do you have any ideas for a date yet? and have you talked to Black*Star about why he was going to date Maka yet? cuz I think it's weird that he would suddenly ask her out and even more so that she's accept. maybe you can get Blair off your back now anyway._

_Dear Mermain123,_

_I'll be working on all that this week don't worry.._

_And the name Soulie isn't good for my image.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: black kittie meow2 _

_Dear soul._

_Parties boobs are bigger._

_And YOU KISSED HER?_

_AwwMy little couple is all grown up._

_Dear Blair,_

_Why are you always interfering with my personal life? This means you cant suffocate me with your boobs anymore.._

_-Soul Eater _

**sorry for another short chapter:(**

April 19th

Today I planned a schedule.

First, I'm gonna talk to Black*Star and see why the hell he was going on a date With my meister..

Then of course handle the Stein situation

Kid asked me to come over on Thursday because Thursday has 8 letters and 'its the only day worthy.'

Blair wanted to talk to me so I told her I was free on Tuesday..

On Wednesday, we have a basketball game.

I plan to spend all Saturday with Maka.

Saturday needs to be special so I'm taking her to a fancy restaurant called "Ensemble, Nos Âmes."

That's the night I'd like to take things a bit further.. not too much.. but enough..

So this is my schedule.

Sunday- Relax and be cool.

Monday- Talk to Black*Star

Tuesday- Talk to Blair

Wednesday- Basketball

Thursday-hang with Kid

Friday- Talk to Stein

Saturday- Maka

This is so uncool making a schedule..

-Soul Eater

**again sorry for the shortness.. i just need a chapter to regain my composure and be able to entertain yoi guys even more! I think I'm just gonna quit telling you guys about my life amd what goes on.. none of you seem to really care XD**

**Congrats to Starlight for answering the Kid and Black*Star question first!**

**Dear Starlight,**

**Are you a brony? Your name reminds me of mlp..**

**Anyway congrats again and keep reading..**

**-Soul Eater**

**Soul: alright next question you guys! What gender is Crona?**

**Boo: SOUL! Ask a nicer one!**

**Soul: fine.. what color shirt does Black*Star wear during basketball games?**


	12. Chapter 12

**so... the pointless question about Black*Stars shirt..**

**That award goes to.. **

***Drumroll***

**Mermain123!... again XD**

**Soul: well, Mermain123, you've got some smarticle particles don't you? Congrats again!**

**Now to de letters..**

_From: black kittie meow2 _

_Hey_

_I'll just soffocate Maka._

_Aannndddd you!_

_threeessomees!_

_Things are better with three! THATS WHAT I ALWAYS SAY!_

_Dear Blair,_

_I always thought you might be that kinda person.. _

_Please don't suffocate me anymore.. i get tired of being thrown out the window on the mornings by Maka.._

_And MAKA IS NOT INTO THAT STUFF!_

_Don't even think about it.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna _

_Dear Soul-kun,_

_YO, YO, PICK ME I KNOW! Blackstar wears orange...maybe...i think.. Oh well..._

_Oh wow, looks like some made a schedule, how cute :3 hey, that Stein incident.. I SWEAR LET ME AT HIM, I'LL TEAR HIS HEAD OFF AND HE'S GONNA NEED MORE (lunatic on the loose, woops..sugar rush..) oh, and tell Kid i said hi and he'll get his black and white candy next sunday. Dont ask._

_-Mikoto_

_Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna, _

_Its not cute! Its uncool..._

_Woah, woah, woah.. down, girl.. me and Maka will handle Stein.. you handle rallying up the fangirls.. they might wanna be here.._

_I'll tell kid but I'm not sure he'll know what you're talking about.. you can PM Boo amd message him from there.. she might even post the convo.. Kid lives with Boo (we all do..) so you can talk to any of them through PM.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: soul eater republican95_

_To boo: you don't have to stop telling us about your life, it creates a kind of personal bond between reader and writer. Sorry about your performance today, just try to do better next time. Lastly: I feel your pain, I kept trying to update my fic too but noooooo, net error. Oh well. To Soul: if you're so cool, why don't you tell us crona's gender. I'm sure if anyone can find out, it's you. Stay awesome, man_

_Dear Soul Eater Republican95,_

_Boo: its nice to know you guys care ^.^ _

_Anyway.. i personally say Crona's a dude.. but i think I'll just wait for Kid to get in his pants to find out for sure.._ **(ah! New journal idea!:D)**

_There's not way Crona is a girl.. He's just.. a late bloomer.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: Mermain123 _

_Hi Soulie_

_I know the name isn't "Cool". why do you think I keep calling you that?_

_and your schedule sounds great! maybe we'll finally get an answer on why the heck Black*Star was after Maka...especially when he's already got Tsubaki! By the way even though I know you don't like it...I doubt Blair is gonna stop smooshing her breasts into your face...she doesn't know why it isn't appropriate. give her some slack, she's just a cat. anyway i'll write to you again soon!_

_Dear Mermain123,_

_So now i have 2 uncool nicknames? Soulie and Scythie Boy.._

_Great.._

_I'm just as eager to find out about Black*Star as you are._

_Blair... never knows what's appropriate and whats not.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: Psycho-Stories-Unlimited_

_Dear Author._

_It's pretty cool to hear what writers are up to. some fans seem to think we have ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD to sit around and write fan fiction, and as much as we'd like it to be true... it's not. So keep up the great work!_

_Dear soul:_

_Nice to see you're getting yourself organized. also, what do you think of your fangirls? Just curious_

_Dear Psycho-Stories-Unlimited,_

_Boo: you guys have been so terribly nice to me and i love you guys for it! c,:_

_My fangirls? Well it depends on which ones.. theres the kind that freak out when i touch Maka's shoulder, the kind that freal if i end up being th father of her baby and then theres the kind like Boo... _

_The kind that doesn't like ANY Soul pairings because i belong to her and nobody else.._

_Boo: yupp!^.^ sorry Soul.. _

_Whatever.. i don't mind the regulars.. the lemon SoMa people kinda creep me out and Fangirls like Boo here, just plain scare me.._

_Boo: I've got a witch soul for you if you leave Maka:)_

_... bluffer.._

_Anyways.. yeah.._

_-Soul Eater_

**alright so this is where i need more feedback than letters.. please don't think that im telling you not to write one.. write Soul a letter all you want but i seriously need some actual reviews.. I'm not sure if i wanna take this journal a different route.. like.. a lime/fluff route.. you guys let me know if you wanna stay with you cute stuff or if you want things to pick up quite a bit but not as far as lemons..**

**OH! and the restaurant he's taking her to? It translates to "together, our souls" kinda stupid but it wouldn't be the first time I've come up with simething as stupid at that XD**

**ALRIGHT.. please keep your hands and arms in the ride at all times. Remove any loose articles such as hats, jackets, or backpacks. Hold on tight and remember to have fun!**

April 20th

I am so totally screwed..

I always put up this tough guy act and convince people into thinking I know what I'm doing when I don't.

I have no relationship experiance at all.

Obviously I know how to kiss and stuff.. (oh man.. I feel awkward writing about this..)

I know about everything that involves making a move. I'm good at the physical stuff. But when it comes to anniversary gifts, romantic stuff, and learning to treat her differently, I'm lost..

Theres something that's been kinda eating at my soul too.. (oh the irony..)

I... this is so not cool..

I'm still a virgin..

Not everybody know that.. I never lied about it though. I just may have put a few hints out there to make them think that..

On the outside, I'm a cool guy that couldn't care less what people think and how they react..

But on the inside... I'm still pretty cool! But I care more than anything about my image and what peoole will think..

I guess I wanted to save it for the right person..

Damnit, I sound like a girl!

Ok, writing my feelings doesn't really help!

What are you doing to me, Maka? You're turning me into a sensitive uncool sack of... uncoolness.

See!? I can't even think of the proper name for the sack that I belong in!

Damnit!

I'm done writing my feelings today.. on with my day of relaxation..

I spent most of It with Maka.. we didn't talk much, which was fine by me..

She came into my room with the lamest, stupidest, and most horrible yet adorable excuse ever..

"Soul?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm cold.."

Either she was faking it or just being really stupid.. all She had on were shorts and a tank top.. if she really was cold, then no wonder..

I could only smile and I held my arms out waiting for her to crawl in bed with me..

We stayed above the blankets the whole time but neither of us really minded..

We spent the whole time just snuggling and giving each other tiny kisses and listening to our favorite songs.

Maka kept replaying "So Scandalous" because she said it reminded her of me and she liked it because if it.

Eventually, she fell asleep with her head on my chest and her hand resting lazily on my stomach.

Her mouth was just slightly open and every so often, she would twitch.

The weird thing was, that whole time, she never felt cold at all.

Maka never really was a good liar.

-Soul Eater

**Soul: alright, next question.. hmm... a little harder.. at the party for the DWMA's founding, Kid, Liz, and Patty all did line dancing.. remember that? What angle did Kid say they had to kick their legs? *Smirks* good luck..**

**Woo! Review, Snail Mail Soul and don't forget to answer le question!:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**you guys are so nice to me c,: anyway.. maybe I'm being stupid.. (Soul: no surprise there.. Boo:Shut up!) But i cant really tell if you guys want me to take things a little further on SoMa Date Night. So.. i need you guys to dumb thinks down for me XD please.. XD**

**So lets take a poll.. i need as many reviews for this as possible so if your scared to review or something, no worries, im gonna give you some options! And no one will judge you bc of your answer and if they do, I'll sell their kidneys on Ebay c:**

**So.. my fluff consists of: detailed makeouts, touchy grabby moments, and the feelings and dialogue... no lemons XD (And for those that are new here to fanfiction like i was, that means: No Sex XD)**

**So.. all those is favor of staying with cutesy, undetailed Soma, **

**Comment: "Cute SoMa"**

**All those in favor who like the action amd heat of the SoMa moments without all the awkwardness of sex,**

**Comment: "Fluffy SoMa"**

**I need every review i can get for this poll or else it'll probably emd badly.. i kinda want to do the fluffies but its up to you guys..**

**Soul: alright.. you all lose! No one got the last question right! *Smirks* the answer was 60 degrees. So here are the letters now.."**

**Boo: I'm supposed to introduce the letters:(**

**Soul: ... get over it...**

**Boo: fine.. i never liked you anyway..**

**Soul: its not cool to lie..**

**Boo: ... *Blushes***

From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna

Yoyo, Cool boy Soul-kun,

Mah, mah, that is some serious PDA right there...Damn...Boo, I SO HATE TO LOVE THIS KEEP WRITING MORE LADY..And Soul? Maka is really just tryin to click into you, trust me.

And this fic has to be more..i dunno, descriptive, idk what the fish im talkin bout..

Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna,

Well I've heard rumors that SoMa fans like PDA..

Boo: I'm working on making it more descriptive cx and I'm trying to keep my streak going of updating everyday XD

*places a hand over Boo's mouth* shush.. these are MY letters..

I'm starting to really like Maka.. its easyto tell that we both want to know more of each other even though we already know absolutely everything that there is to be known.

-Soul Eater

From: Starlight

Hahaha. No I'm not a Brony. I just like that name. Anyway I really like your story, it's great and I know you will continue it. As for your question, I don't know the answer to so you win this one. :-3

Dear Starlight,

Boo is a Brony.. shes trying to get me to be one too.. *sighs* help me..

-Soul Eater

**dats it c: im trying to start getting Soul to be more interactive with the reviewers.. hence the ** . Its a work in progress.. along with being descriptive. **

**Soul: on with my journal!**

**Boo: you are really annoying today, you know that?**

**Soul: *teasing voice* Good thing you got a crush on me!**

**Boo: I dont have a-..! *Sigh* **

**Soul:*Smirks* thats what i thought..**

**Boo: just shut up and get on with it..**

April 22,

How do I explain how today went? There are no words for it.. I talked to Black*Star today..

We met on the basketball court and sat on one of the benches.

"So Black*Star.."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something."

"Yeah.. anything."

It was nice that Black*Star wasn't as rowdy as normal..

"Alright.. well.. how do I ask this?..

Why the hell were you and Maka going on a date?"

He stayed quiet for a minute then glared at me. "Why do you care?"

"She's my meister. I can barely deal with her when she's hurt physically.. let alone mentally.."

"What exactly did you think I was gonna do with her!?"

"With you? I'm not too entirely sure.."

"You don't own Maka.. She can date whoever she wants and she seemed pretty into the date idea.."

"Really?" Time for reverse psychology. I was sure to sound a little disappointed. "Then.. how did the date go? Did she have a good time?"

"The best.. she was with me of course.."

There was that cocky tone of voice..

"I see.. I'm gonna ask again.. what's the reason you and Maka went on a date?"

"What? Just because.. what kind of question is that!?"

"Just asking.. are you into Maka?"

"Why else would we go on a date, idiot?"

That hurt.. Black*Star said he liked my meister.. it hurt more than anything. Especially since that had to mean that Maka liked him back.. why else would she say yes?

But then again.. Maka did stay home and Black*Star lied about the date.

"Alright.. so what's the real reason you guys agreed to a date?"

"That is the real reason. What the hell, Soul? What are you smoking?"

"You're lying, aren't you?"

He was really good at it too. At this point I knew he was lying. Especially about the date.. that was the main give away..

"... yeah..."

He looked down and his voice got quieter. "I guess there's no hiding it.. how'd you know?"

"Maka stayed home on Thursday. She called you saying she was sick."

"Yeah.. how is she?"

"Oh.. uh.. fine.. yupp.. she's gotten better."

"Good."

"So? The reason?"

He sighed and continued to look down. "I've got a thing for Tsubaki.. I tried making her jealous But it didn't work. She's been hanging out with Kid.."

"So.. you're not into Maka?"

"Nah, she's a dominate. Or at least tries to be.. she could never be dominate over a guy like me! You know.. the man that will surp-"

"Yeah, Yeah.. so why did Maka agree to it? Just to help you out?"

"Nah she had the same goal as me.."

"What?"

I honestly questioned if Maka May have been bisexual for a moment.. the way he said it, it made it seem like she had a thing for Tsubaki too.."

"Uh.. yeah.. I wasn't supposed to tell you this but Maka's got the hots for you too.."

Obviously..

"She.. She does?"

"Yeah when I told her my Tsubaki plan, she said she's been trying to get your attention too and she suggested the idea.. she said she thought a lot about it and she said she didn't think that you would fall for someone who always needed saving." That explains why she was acting weird about a week ago. "So.. we got together.. I still don't understand why she canceled."

"She told me how she felt.."

"Whaaaa...? So you tricked me into telling you everything!?"

"Yeah pretty much.."

"You bastard!"

"Sorry man." I said while laughing.

"So.. what do I do about Tsubaki?"

"Take her somewhere nice.. tell her you wanna bond more as soul compatibility practice.."

"Like where?"

"I don't know.. you're the man that will surpass God, right? You'll think of something.."

"Right.. so.. are you gonna be all romantic with Maka now?"

"I guess you could say that.."

After that, I got up and left..

I know Maka's little secret now.. I'm definately using it against her on Saturday. In a romantic way of course.

Maka, you better prepare your self..

-Soul Eater

***sigh* so thats that.. tomorrow is his day with Blair so don't miss it!**

**And don't forget to review, write Soul a note, comment to vote, and-**

**Soul: answer the question!**

**Boo: *Facepalm* Im so done..**

**Soul: next question.. I'll make it a little easier this time.. what are the three different special "hunter" attacks that Maka uses when our souls resonate? Good luck and don't let our Author down.. she needs all the reviews she can get!**

**Boo:...**

**Soul: you dont have anything to say?**

**Boo: well i did.. **

**Soul: alright.. until tomorrow, goodbye my totally cool readers amd reviewers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ahh i love you all so much for reviewing DX you guys are like my family. Which means i can tell you guys all about my personal, disgusting life! **

**GOOD THING WE'RE FRIENDS!:D**

**im kiddingof course XD**

**Anyway.. congrats to GuardianofMusic for getting the question right!**

**Answer: Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, and Kishin Hunter. **

**Dear GuardianofMusic, **

**Congrats on getting the question right!**

**Keep up your guard and protect music. It means a lot to me..**

**-Soul Eater**

**Now de letters cx**

_From: Angel7109 _

_Dear Soul, you should do the knife game thing. It's when you take a knife, put your fingers spread out on the table, and chop in between the spaces of your fingers. But instead of a knife use your scythe arm! (Omigosh! Awesome!Eee!) Sorry that was a fangirl scream. And hypothetically, would you be mad if I shipped maka with crona and you with kid? HYPOTHETICALLY! (Maybe.) Also I vote 4 Fluffy SoMa_

_Dear Angel7109,_

_Never again! I've done it before and nearly lost a finger! _

_And yes i would be somewhat mad.. Maka is mine and uh.. oh yeah.._

_I'M NOT GAY! _

_You fangirls come up with weird and disgusting pairings sometimes.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: Starlight _

_Ummmm... I think I'll go for Fluffy SoMa._

_As for you Soul, I don't think I can help you with that. Maybe you should give being a Brony a shot. It can't hurt can it? :-3_

_Dear Starlight, _

_Yeah.. no.. Boo is already making me dress up as someone named Princess Celestia at BronyCon.. she wont tell me who that is either.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: CompactRhyme _

_Dear Soul,_

_Well at least you know that Black Star doesn't like Maka that way. Good Luck with trying to use that against Maka._

_Dear CompactRhyme,_

_And i am so grateful for it.. _

_I've got a nice plan to use it against Maka.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortune_

_Cool Boy Soul-kun,_

_Gawd, Soul, get a grip. Cool boys dont get jealous... besides...Maka's heart belongs to you and vice versa, anything come between both of ya, kay?_

_Boo,i swear.i want fluuuuffff...FLUFFY SOMA, PLLEEAASSSSEE! Oh and one more thing, GET SOME MORE OF SPIRIT AND STEIN IN HERE, IT WILK SPARKLE THE PLACE UP :D_

_-Mikoto_

_Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna, _

_I know.. im trying! Its hard not to be jealous sometimes.._

_Boo: dont worry.. i got this under control:)_

_-Soul Eater_

_xXAdventureTimedaBossXx chapter 13 . 22h ago_

_Dear Soul,_

_Throughout out this whole chappy I was like: You sneaky little bastard, you *In Blair's voice* . You know you can't use reverse psychology on Black*Star! He's too...'special' :P to understand!_

_And to Boo,_

_You!Yes you! Keep being a amazing author! Your doing a really good job! ;)_

_Alright, BAAIIUU_

_Dear xXAdventureTimedaBossXx,_

_Nice name.. Black*Star may be special in that way but i think it worked.. i mean.. yeah.._

_Boo:thank you so much!:D c,:_

_-Soul Eater_

_Grr.. stupid copy and paste._. Still dont knoe who thus one is from.._

_Im taking a guess.. From: Mermain123? _

_Hey Soulie!_

_I KNEW Black*Star must like Tsubaki! and yes we fantasize about things OTHER then you and maka. so how do you think your talk with Blair will go?_

_Dear: Mermain123 (sorry if its not you cx it was the Soulie thing XD),_

_Well thats kinda uncool.. what the hell do you guys see in me and Kid.. or me and Black*Star? Its.. gross._

_Im not too entirely sure what Blair wants to say or now it will go.. woth Blair.. you never know.._

_-Soul Eater_

**soooo sorry for not updating yesterday! I literally fell asleep in the middle of editing XD please forgive me:(**

**Anyway the current poll stands at:**

**Fluffy Soma: 5**

**Cute Soma: 0**

**The poll is still open and please don't vote twice.. everyone who hasn't voted, pleeeeaase do so!:) i need every vote possible!:D**

April 22,

Blair walked into my room after Maka left to get groceries.

"Hey, Scythie boy! Can I talk to you now?"

Blair had on one of her more skimpy outfits.. Black shorts, black bra, and a black jacket with a fluffy collar. She wears it a lot.. maybe it's her favorite..

"Yeah, I guess.."

It was a good time to talk.. I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling and I was really curious as to what she had to say.

Although she was revealing a lot of skin, no nosebleed. It was strange..

"So.. you and Maka are together now right? Please say right.."

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh thank goodness! What would you do if someone found out about your relationship and they weren't supposed to?"

"Depends on the person.."

I started getting nervous. Our relationship is kind of hidden.. we don't flaunt it.. but we don't swallow each other in the middle of the DWMA..

"Well.. What if this person could hurt you for it?"

My mind briefly thought to Black*Star. He was one of the few that new about it. I wondered if he actually maybe likes Maka and was jealous.. he could hurt me if he wanted but I quickly got rid of the thought.. Black*Star's not like that..

"Get to the point, Blair.."

"Well.. someone may have slipped word to someone that you guys were dating and that person didn't like it very much.."

"Who?" My curiosity was getting the best of me and I wished thay she would quit stalling..

"Hmm... are names rrally important?"

"Blair.. tell me.."

"Well..."

"Now.."

"Mr. Death Scythe.."

"M.. Maka's... Dad?"

She gave a silent nod.

"What did he say?"

"He wants to talk to you on Saturday.. Scythe to Scythe.."

"Tell him I'll be there.."

I need to make a good impression on her dad so Mayne he won't freak out as much..

"Oh, don't you have your reservation date With Maka on Saturday?"

"... DAMNIT! I'll.. I'll figure something out.. can you put in a good word for me?"

"Of course! Anything for my scythie boy!" She exclaimed pulling me into a hug and suffocating me with her boobs.

And there's the nosebleed..

Aw man.. dear Death, help me on Saturday..

-Soul Eater

**woo! You guys asked to get Spirit more involved XD **

**So.. yeah XD**

**Soul: Next question.. come one guys.. I'll make this one INSANELY easy.. **

**Finish the sentence: a sound soul...**

**Double cool points if you write what Liz write on her test!**

**Stay cool and see ya tomorrow:) or tonight because the author screwed up._.**

**Boo: SHUT UP! You try surviving on 4 hours of sleep every night! **

**And goodbye!:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**i seriously wanna thank all of my regular reviewers and stuff c: im so insanely grateful that you guys take time out if your lives to read my stuff.. im not crying, i swear XD its liquid pride:3**

**Anyways.. congrats to Mermain133 forg etting the question right.**

**Dear Mermain123,**

**You sure know a lot about my anime..are you.. obsessed with me? *smirks then winks***

**Thought so.. its a cool obsession.**

**-Soul Eater..**

**LETTER TIME!:D**

_From: Angel7109 _

_Dear Soul, you'll figure out something eventually. But in the meantime, you should so give me a real scythe so I can finally chop my apples! :)_

_Dear Angel7109,_

_Well.. i don't see how i can give you a scythe.. considering i am one.. and i don't lend myself to fangirls unless Maka approves it.. I'll be happy to chop your apples for you though *Smiles*_

_-Soul Eater_

_From: CompactRhyme chapter 14 . 12h ago_

_Dear Soul,_

_HAHA!_

_I can't wait to "see" what Maka's Dads reaction is! Try to stay alive! :)_

_Boo,_

_Keep writing these stories! Keep being awesome! :)_

_Dear CompactRhyme,_

_Yeah.. me either.. we all know he hates me.._

_Boo: thank you! You all are so nice i wanna cry c,:_

_Quit being a baby.. and quit taking over all my letters!_

_-Soul Eater_

_From: Mermain123 _

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body (or according to Liz a sound skin and sound cuticles)_

_Hi Soulie! so are you afraid of talking with Spirit? by the way...it didn't really seem like you told Blair that you want her to stop smooshing her breasts in your face...so are you going to talk with stein now?_

_and I DON'T fantasize about you and Black*Star I was saying how fan girls fantasize about Black*Star and Tsubaki. your not as cool as you say (okay he is...but I just like annoying him)_

_to boo-chan!_

_making Soul as celestia is GENIUS and this story is AWSOME and don't worry that was me last time! i'll keep calling sythey boy Soulie as a little trademark! i'll be sure to recommend this story to a friend of mine who also likes SE and will probably find this hilarious_

_Dear Mermain123,_

_I am a little nervous but.. yeah.._

_I didn't tell Blair because it slipped my mind at the time.. that and Maka doesn't really mind as much because she knows that it's just in Blair's nature.._

_I don't umderstand why people dont hook up TsuStar as much.. they're obviously made for each other and SHUT UP! I'M THE COOLEST GUY YOU'LL EVER MEET! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT COOL!? *Breathes heavily*_

_Boo: shhh.. she didnt mean it.. she's just messin with you, spazzy:) _

_Boo: thank you! I could always use more reviewers!:D_

_There she goes, taking over my letter again.. *sisghs*_

_-Soul Eater_

April 23,

I have no feelings right now.. I'm not sure what to think and I'm too afraid to think because I might think the wrong thing.

I just wanted to play basketball today.. but isn't there a song that says "you can't always get what you want"?

Well.. Me, Kid, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki all went to play basketball today..

I had Black*Star and Tsubaki on my team..

It was towards the end of the game.. I had the ball and Tsubaki stood near the goal ready to catch it.

I was just about to throw it when..

"Hey! Soul Eater!"

"Huh?"

I looked around for whoever called my name. It didn't sound like anyone that was playing.. In fact it sounded all too familier for my liking.

It distracted me and Black*Star came running straight at me, stealing the ball and knocking me over..

I looked over to the side lines and for a few seconds, I swear to Death, time stopped.. He was standing there like he was waiting for me..

Wearing his same suit, cross tie, red hair, and that stupid nonchalant look on his face.

Spirit..

I knew he wanted to talk to me.. Especially since Blair was stupid enough to slip the info about me and Maka to him..

I got up and walked over to him telling the others to take a break.

"Hey, Spirit."

"Just who the hell do you think you are dating my Maka!?"

"Woah, calm down.. it's not like that.."

I figured I'd try to lie about it.

"I'm not stupid! If you so much as even lay a hand on her.. as a Death Scythe, I will kill you!"

"You've got things all wrong.. who said I'm dating Maka?"

"Blair did! She told me She saw you two embracing! Don't you dare touch my Maka ever again!"

"Well you know how Blair is sometimes.. she hears what she's wants to hear. And why would I date Maka? You know how cool I am.. why would I go for a flat chested bookworm like Maka?"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING A LATE BLOOMER! YOU'RE A MAN, AREN'T YOU!? WHY HAVEN'T YOU EVER TRIED MAKING A MOVE!?"

This happens everytime.. he yells at me for touching her.. then yells at me for not touching her.. Maka's old man has got some issues..

"You're starting to get annoying.. Maka and I are just partners.."

"I'll. Be. Watching. You."

"Have fun with that.."

"I mean it! I've got the ears of a snake!"

"Yeah, yeah.."

I finally walked away.

Great.. now we can't be a couple in public.

Damnit..

-Soul Eater

**this chapter was kinda short and I'm not gonna lie.. the next 2 probably will be too.. but Saturday is going to be the longest chapter yet! **

**Current poll:**

**Fluffy SoMa: 7**

**Cute SoMa: 0**

**Nice to know ^.^**

**Continue voting if you haven't all ready, the poll is still open:)**

**Soul:Can i ask the question now?**

**Boo: just a sec, Evans.. **

**Remeber to rev-**

**Soul: ON WITH THE QUESTION!**

**Boo: SOUL! **

**Soul: How many comments about asymmetrical items does it take to screw up Kid? **

**Kid: huh?**

**Soul: you ever notice how Patty's left eyebrow is arched slightly more that the right?**

**Kid: ... i beg of you... stop..**

**Liz: here we go again..**

**Boo: aw man.. this might take a while to sort out.. until then, Review, send Soul his fan/fangirl/snail mail! **

**Kid: wait.. can i join in with the letters?**

**Boo:sure!**

**Alright so send Soul AND Kid some mail! Review, and continue to vote! **

**Boo: Soul we forgot the actual question..**

**Kid: I'll ask one! Is there anyone out there that is perfectly symmetrical? And i do mean PERFECT! **

**Soul: aw dude.. not cool.. nobody wants to answer that.. The real question is: What is Tsubaki's older Brother's name?**


	16. Chapter 16

**haha XDD you guys wanna hear a funny story!? XDDD**

**Soul: i promise, it's worth reading.. *rolls on the ground laughing* Boo-Kohai is an idiot! **

**(Kohai- younger person)**

**So.. today.. i went with my dad to a meeting.. and i dont remember what happened exactly.. but i bumped into something REALLY hard and passed out.. then i woke up on the floor and my hands were shaking and i have a giant bump on my forehead, chin, and knee now XDD i dont remember what i hit or anything.. **

**Yeah.. and now i have a minor concussion XDD**

**Soul: she is such a clumsy idiot! *Laughs again***

**Boo: yes, yes its fun to make fun of me XD my brother also made me play Silent Hill 2 in the dark and i swear, thats the first time I've ever been scared enough to scream out loud.. and i mean literally... SCREAM XD **

**Soul: yeah, she made me hold her the whole time she played..**

**Boo: *whispers* its all an act.. Soul was scared too..**

**Soul: huh?**

**Boo: Nothing!**

**Kid: so.. i heard i got some fanmail?**

**Soul: yeah, dont get used to it..**

**Kid: well lets read them!**

**Boo: woohoo!:D**

**I know, i missed a letter but copy and paste won't work again since i got it late! DX but I'll get you next time!:D pinky promise!:)**

_From: Mermain123_

_Tsubaki's brother is named Masamune. _**(Congrats on getting it right c:)**

_I'm not obsessed with you personally Soulie (I'm more of a crona fangirl) more your series. and your asking questions that are easy to answer so I ask them. Why didn't you just tell Maka's dad the truth? you may get slightly beaten but Maka would have saved you. and then you can do whatever you want in public! and I say what I mean soul, your not as cool as you say! ;p (it's fun annoying him)_

_Kiddo!_

_hello Kiddo! how are you? your a cool character and always bring a smile to my face! (especially when you throw a symmetry fit) I have a question that I've always wanted to know considering who both your fathers are...did you and Maka ever play together when you were younger? and anyway how are Liz and Patty?_

_Boo-Chan!_

_keep up the great work! this story is awesome! I really enjoy it and I just can't stop laughing half the time! by the way have you gotten Soul in his celestia costume yet? cuz I NEED a pic...the only thing that MIGHT be better is if he dressed as Cadence considering she's a pink princess XD_

_Dear Mermain123,_

_Boo-Kohai says im obsessed with myself but whatever.. Crona scares me sometimes.. he lives here with me, Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru- chan, and Kid. Boo likes the Ouran guys too.._

_I didn't tell her dad the truth because I'm afraid that it'll just complicate things even more.._

_I don't care what you say.. i know im cool.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: Kid_

_Hello and thank you for the fanmail! I do appreciate it! Im glad i bring a smile to your face and I've been trying to be better about my little fits.._

_Maka and I played together at a young age but to as babies.. somewhere around when we were both 8 years old. _

_I hope that answeres your question!_

_-Death The Kid_

_Boo: oh thanks again! Im so happy you guys like it! And I'm working on getting one of my neighbors to cosplay as Soul with me so i can get him in a Celestia outfit.. it'll be like Cosplay inside of Cosplay XD but since thats only cosplay, I'll be doing a drawing of it instead:)_

_Its bad enough he'll be cosplaying as a princess.. I'll try talking him into being Cadence XD_

_-Soul Eater, Death The Kid, Boo_

_From: GuardianofMusic_

_Dear Soul,_

_Spirit's an idiot. Snakes dont have ears so technically he can only hear vibrations and airborne frequencies. just so you know._

_good luck with maka and stuff yeah im to tired to ask questions_

_Dear GuardianofMusic, _

_Boo: WOOHOO! You get a gold star and an A+! I was wondering if anyone would catch that! XDD_

_yeah.. we all know Spirit's an idiot. Hes an annoying idiot.._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna _

_Soul-kun and Kid-kun,_

_WOOP. That ain't right there. Dahell is wrong with ol Spirit's brain? He needs to get his priorities sorted out...OAO I've only got one thing to say to you, Soul..加油吧...("Good luck then" in chinese) NOOO YOU GUYS CANT BE NOT TOGETHER. KICK SOME SENSE INTO HIM,SOUL!I GOT YOUR BACK! Or maybe Maka more so..but oh well..._

_Kid, ya still want your candy or what? The lady is flamin mad because you asked for them candy yo. DAHELL YO. WHY YOU NO COLLECT? Boo-chan, i swear help me kick Kid, if you can...OAO_

_Dear, MikotoXDaimonXFortuna, _

_Soul: Don't worry, no way in hell am i gonna let anything get between Maka amd I.. i know we have to talk to him eventually.. but.. jusf not now.._

_Kid: Excuse me? I don't believe I've ordered any.. _

_Boo: Kid! What did i tell you about placing fake orders! Now we have to return the candy! No.. I have to return it! I always have to do this for yoi! I've returned your pants, your gun cases, your dildo, your vibrating cock ring, your mass order if french toast and shoelaces and part of Texas!_

_Kid: but.. i didn't even-_

_Boo: no more excuses! Now apologise to Mikoto and the candy lady.._

_Kid: my deepest apologies.. what candy did i order?.._

_-Soul Eater, Death The Kid, and Boo_

April 24th,

Well... I've been banned from Kid's house for 8 days..

I walked up to his perfect home and let myself in..

"Hey, Kid, ya home!?"

"Yes.. just a minute!"

His voice came from upstairs. I sat down at the island bar and a few minutes later, Kid came down wearing black slacks, black socks, and a white button shirt.

How did he manage to be so perfect all the time? I decided to ask.

"Hey Kid, how do you stay perfect all the time?"

"Perfect? There is no such thing.. but flawlessly symmetrical? That's different.

"Yeah but doesn't it get tiring?"

Kid stopped and looked at me sympathetically. "Why would it be tiring? Symmetry is my life."

"Even so.. Don't you get tired of worrying about it all the time?"

He looked up as if thinking and then walked behind the counter to stand in front of me. "Hmm.. I think that it would be nice Not to have to constantly worry about my appearance as well as other's all the time but as myself, it's a necessity.."

"A necessity?"

"Think of It this way.. you worry about being cool all the time. Don't you ever wish you didn't have to worry about it every second? But because you are Soul, you have to. Its part of who you are."

"You almost make it sound like a bad thing."

"Its not. You are a good friend just the way you are And judging from what Liz told me, you make a a pretty good boyfriend too."

"Liz?"

"You seem to forget that she's friends with Blair."

Blair always was one to not be able to keep her mouth shut..

"Damnit, Blair.."

"So?" A new smile appeared on Kid's face. A more devious one but not quite full blown.

"So what?"

"Tell me all about your fancy new relationship with Maka! What's it like dating your Meister?"

"You're almost as bad as a teenage girl."

"Just tell me.."

I sighed knowing I would have to tell him anyway. "Well.. We kinda clicked when a hairy, green, monster showed up named Mister Jealousy.. after that, Stein's madness caused him to be creepy towards Maka and after I saved her, we made it official. I'm taking her to that really fancy restaurant that just opened up.. and I've got something special planned for afterwards."

"Soul.. you're not planning on.. going that far, are you?"

"Of course not.. but I plan on getting a little more involved with her.."

"Just be careful."

"Don't worry, man.. so what about you and Liz?"

For a second, I thought I saw Kid hold his breath and afterwards, his face got really red.

"Huh? What do you mean 'me and Liz'? There's nothing to discuss!"

"Dude, just-"

"No! There's absolutely nothing happening between Liz and I.. and there never will be.. I think you need to go.."

"Dude.. not coo-"

"I don't want to hear it.. you are hearby banned for 8 business days.."

Kid grabbed a paper from behind the counter and wrote "you are hearby banned for 8 business days. -Death The Kid"

I repeated it out loud just to make sure that this was actually really happening.. "I'm banned?"

"Yes, Soul.. I'm so grateful that you can read at the third grade level.. Congradulations.. now leave.."

I got up from the stool and slowly made my way to the door just in case He changed his mind but he never did..

When I got home, Maka was wrapped in a blanket on the couch reading a book.

She asked me to go keep her warm and company since she had read that same book at least seven times..

I willingly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. I told her about whag happened at Kid's place and about how tomorrow, I would be home late. I had to fix things with Stein but I wasn't going to tell Maka that.

Just two more days till our special day.. Then I can let her know how I really feel..

-Soul Eater

**woo! Current poll stands at:**

**Fluffy SoMa: 7 **

**Kid: NO!**

**Boo: ok, ok.. **

**Fluffy SoMa: 8 (just for kid 3)**

**Cute SoMa: 0**

**Poll is still open!**

**Soul: remember to review,**

**Kid: and send us fan mail,**

**Boo: and answer the next question!**

**Soul: True or False?**

**Kid: Boo-Chan is an adorable name?**

**Boo: i thought so! Thank you to whoever started calling me that in the reviews!^.^ i looove it!:D**

**Soul: damnit, Kid! We had this all rehearsed!**

**Kid: oops..**

**Soul: True or False? Death's Number is: 42-42-554? If so, say true.. if not, what is the number?**

**Kid: oh i know this one! Its-**

**Boo- OK! *Duct tapes Kid's mouth* see ya tomorrow!:D**

**Kid: mmmpphhmmmm!**

**Boo and Soul: shhhhhhhhhhh Bai!:D**


	17. Chapter 17

**nooooooooooo i have another bakesale on Sunday which means i gotta bake all day tomorrow:(**

**Sorry im a little late updating this one but i was busy dealing with Soul and the fact that he wont stop making fun of the giant bump on my head..**

**Soul: ...its like.. huge! XD**

**Boo: yeah, yeah..**

**Kid: very uncool of you, Soul Eater.. but can we get on with the fanmail? Apparently theres a candy issue i must sort out.**

**Boo: oh yeah! How many of you guys have been watching that? XD **

**ANYWAYS... fanmail!:D**

_From: Angel7109 _

_Dear Soul, can you send this present to kid for me? (It's a ring for liz and an asymetrical pen for kid. Don't tell) and thanks for chopping up my apples for me! Here's a Apple pie! Bye love you! :)_

_Dear Angel7109,_

_Soul: yeah sure.. KID! YOU GOTTA PACKAGE!_

_Kid: oh.. how nice. *smiles and opens the box* a lovey symmetrical ring.. fir Liz, it says.. aaaand... a pen.._

_Boo:...Kid?..._

_Kid: an asymmetrical pen.. _

_Soul: oh no.. _

_Boo and Soul: *covers ears*_

_Kid: HOW COULD YOU SEND ME SUCH WORTHLESS GARBAGE!? THIS PEN IS ASYMMETRICAL TRASH ,I TELL YOU! WORTHLESS TRASH! *Sobs loudly*_

_Soul: uh... thanks for the pie.._

_-Soul Eater, Death The Kid, and Boo_

_From: laylay _

_Dear Kid,_

_is it your to scared to admit you and liz are an item? There is nothing to be afraid of, don't hide from it_

_Dear laylah,_

_I will not admit to such nonsence. Liz just.. isn't my type.._

_-Deat The Kid_

_From: CompactRhyme _

_Dear Soul and Kid,_

_What happened there?Hmm... Kid are you hiding something?Hehe_

_And Kid,you do appear perfectly symmetrical except for that cowlick right there on your hair._

_Also, how does it feel to be banned from a place Soul?_

_Remember that Stein with Madness is not a good combination and that you may die._

_Boo,_

_I love this story so much! Can't wait for the next 2 chapters :)_

_Dear CompactRhyme,_

_Kid: absolutely nothing happened.. nothing at all.._

_Soul: exceot for the fact that you banned me._

_Liz: hey, it's me again.. well thanks a lot.. Kid is now passed out on the ground.. first he said he was 'asymmetrical garbage' then went to look in the mirror, blood gushed from his mouth, eyes, and nose, and now he's passed out.._

_Soul: it feels... uncool..._

_Boo: thanks! I know Date night wont be a disappointment! :D_

_-Soul Eater, Death The Kid, Liz, and Boo_

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna _

_Soul-kun, Kiddo-kun and Boo-chaaannn,_

_Soul, you made a baaaaddd move, yo...real bad...But hold on, LIZ AND KID ARE A COUPLE? I always thought he was gay..hmm.._

_Kiddo, you did not see that..nope..HOW DA FLUFF DID YA FORGET YOUR 88 BLACK AND WHITE MINT SWEETS, YO. I swear you as forgetful as an old lady..lol..sex toys...you should be ashamed, Kid...No shame..._

_BOO-CHAN! I LOVE YOU FOR CREATING THIS! SOSOSOSOSOOOMUUCCHHH *Gives fluffy virtual hug* Dont even think about commenting my fan love, Soul-chan..OR ELSE ..TwT_

_Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna, _

_Soul: its not my fault he overreacts.._

_Kid: no, we are not a couple! And I'm NOT GAY!_

_Boo: explain the sex toys.._

_Kid: i never even-_

_Boo: excuses, excuses.._

_Kid: anyway.. no i don't remember placing that order.. how much was it?_

_Boo: thanks again ^.^ *gives super interweb hugsback*_

_-Soul Eater, Death The Kid, and Boo_

_From: Mermain123_

_and I think calling you boo-chan's adorable! keep up the awesome work! well don't forget to tell us when a link to the drawing is ready! I look forward to it and future awesome chapters of this story! good luck Boo-Chan!_

_Why does Crona creep you out Soul he's adorable! ...maybe your jealous about how close he and Maka are? -sneaky smile- and you ARE obsessed with yourself. I SWEAR if we didn't all know how head over heels you are for your meister we'd accuse you of being in love with yourself!_

_Kiddo! so you like Liz huh? That's adorable! and thanks for answering my question! by the way one more thing...did you ever realize that when you go into one of your "Stances" like your "Stance of Sin" it's an assymetrical pose?_

_also been meaning to say for several reviews, but I kept forgetting .;, I vote for FLUFFY SOMA_

_Dear Mermain123,_

_Boo: I'll be sure to do that!^.^_

_Soul: Crona is just dark and deoressing sometimes.. i think its Ragnarok that scares me more.._

_Kid: no! I have no crush on Liz.. she is my Weapon and nothing more.._

_Liz: oh.. Kid read the next part... yeah.. I'm pretty sure he's dying.._

_-Soul Eater, Death The Kid, Liz, and Boo_

_lovesucks2000 chapter 16 . 23h ago_

_The answer is 42-42-564._

_Dear lovesucks2000,_

_Right again! Congrats and keep up the smarts!_

_Stay cool, _

_-Soul Eater_

_From: CompactRhyme _

_Dear Soul,_

_Maka's Dad is weird isn't he? So I guess there's gonna be some problems with your date with Maka because of this._

_Oh yeah, whats wrong with bookworms?! :_

_Dear CompactRhyne,_

_Yes.. yes he is.. i don't plan on him getting in the way since we'll be somewhere he wont be.. nothing will spoil our night.._

_There's nothing wring with bookworms.. it was just a cover.. that and its fun teasing Maka.._

_-Soul Eater_

**_just to be clear.. i never asked to be called Boo-Chan or Senpai or anything like that. Call me whatever you want except for mean names XD_**

**_I don't care if you just refer to me as Boo.. its all the same to me and I'm glad you guys respect me enough to give me some sort of idea as too hiw much:)_**

April 25th,

I talked to Stein today.. He won't be back for a while.

I didn't kick his ass like I wanted to but he's staying with Marie and receiving help from Lord Death and some doctors.

After class, I quick a quick check to make sure Spirit was nowhere in sight and gave Maka a kiss goodbye earning a giggle from her in return.. its the cutest thing ever when she does that..

"Yo, Stein.. I gotta talk to you."

"Make it fast, I have a ton of papers to grade."

"Right.. so.. just a random question. Do people know when the madness takes over them?"

"Very rarely. Once it stops, its hard to remember what happened. Why? Are you afraid something is happening to you?"

"No.. more of you.."

"Excuse me?"

"You attacked Maka a few days ago." He stayed silent and I couldn't tell what his emotions were. "You threatened to dissect her so I had to come rescue her.."

"I see.. well I'm sure I'll get over it.. its nothing to concern yourself with."

"No.. you need help and you need it now.. I'm going to talk to Lord Death later."

"No.. I'll do it.. I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later. Just.. go home, Soul.. I already know what Lord Death is going to say. He'll probably tell me to take a week or two off. So.. remember to study and don't give your replacement teacher a hard time. Ok?"

"Got it.."

We both left and I headed straight over to Death City's Formal Wear to pick up a Tux.

After trying it on, it fit nice and I paid the cashier and carried home the tux that had a white cover.

Once I got home, Maka was cooking ramen. Her attention turned to me and she turned off the stove and charged at me, jumping on me and wrapping her legs around my waist. "Hey, Evans." She said with a smile and a small kiss.

"I thought I told you not to call me Evans.. it's not cool.."

"Alright.. I'm sorry.." she gave an apologetic kiss on my cheek and got off of me. "So what'd ya get?"

She reached for the white cover and I yanked it away immediately. "Nothing.."

"Come on, Soul.. that's the worst lie you've told yet.."

"Its a surprise.."

"For?"

"Just wait here!"

I ran off to my room and tossed the tux into my closet before grabbing some comfort clothes and heading back our to Maka. Her attention had already been stolen by the ramen on the stove. Now was my chance.

I walked up behind her, grabbing her by the waist and slightly lifted her into a hug from behind. "Hey, Albarn-.."

"Soul! Don't call me that. Its uncool."

"You wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

"What?"

She stopped and turned to look at me.

"A date.. ya know.. that thing that couples do? When they dress up nice and they-"

"I know what a date is, Soul!"

She smiled and turned fully around to face me.

"Then how come you haven't answered my question, huh?"

"Yes.." her arms rested on my neck and my forehead rested against hers. "I would love to go on a date With you."

"Cool. Wear something fancy and elegant but don't over do it.."

"Got it." She smiled once more and now was my time to snake my way into bring more involved. Little by little.. even if it wasn't very cool. I did it anyway.

"Alright.." I leaned in a placed a kiss to her lips holding it a little longer than I intended. "See ya tomorrow, sweetie."

I walked away feeling like I blew my chance of being romantic and cool at the same time but she seemed to like it.. She couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

I can't wait for tomorrow.. I know Maka can't either..

-Soul Eater

**Date night tomorrow!:D current poll:**

**Fluffy SoMa: 9**

**Cute SoMa: 1**

**This is your last chance to vote!**

**Soul: next question.. should kid make a move on Liz?**

**Kid: damnit! I am going to kill you!**

**Soul: ok fine! What is the name of the Child that Medusa takes over?**

**Kid: write more fanmail!**

**Soul: and review.. and blah**

**Boo: blah**

**Soul: blah..**

**Kid: they are such downers..**


	18. Chapter 18

**its official.. i HATE the smell of cake.. **

**SO MUCH BAKING DX**

**i swear if any of you send me a virtual cake, you will die._.**

**I hate cate so much now..**

**Anyway! Im not doing any letters today because this chapter is so long! So long in fact, that.. well.. no spoilers cx find out for yourself.. **

**Why is this chapter so long you may ask? Well.. the answer is simple..**

**ITS DATE NIGHT!:D**

**So.. its clear that the vote goes to Fluffy SoMa! **

**Im really sorry if this chapter was not very well explained.. i don't do much fluff and theres also another main reason but i dont wanna give it away till the end DX**

**you guys will probably hate me for what i did with this chapter.. but i did promise to have it up today so here we go!:D**

April 26th,

Aw man, what a day.. it was such an experiance.. I feel like.. like so many doors have been opened in our relationship.

Ah screw my feelings.. I just wanna write about it and keep replaying today in my head..

I was home alone for a few hours while Maka went to the "Library" but came back with some sort of clothing covered woth the same white overlay that my tux had. And just like I did to her, She wouldn't let me see it.

"Hey Soul, when did you wanna leave?"

"I was just about to get ready. We'll probably leave in an hour or so.."

"Alright. Cool! I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"Make it quick. I gotta get in there too.."

"Didn't you take one this morning?"

"Yeah.. but tonight is our first date.. I want it to be perfect ya know?"

"You're fine, Soul. Just go get ready."

"I probably stink.."

Maka smiled lightly and walked over to me before leaning over and kissing my neck below my ear. "I think you're fine.."

"Alright, fine." I said while cupping a hand over her cheek and stealing an unexpected kiss as I got up from the couch. "Now go get ready."

"Ok!"

Maka was obviously ecstatic about our date and she still didn't know what I had planned.. not even a little..

I walked to my room and opened the closet to find my tux just the way I left it; still fresh and covered.

I pulled the overlay off and laid the tux out across my bed. Just a plain black tux with a purple tie. Maka's favorite color. I guessed her dress would be purple so I got a tie to match.

I pulled off my shirt and started to change.

After getting mostly dressed, I stood in front of my mirror to check everything so far..

All that was left was a hairband, my shoes, and my tie..

I quickly slipped on my shoes and messed around woth my tie trying to get it right but I had no luck.. no matter what I did, I couldn't get it right.

I walked out of my room trying to cover up my badly mangled tie.

"Hey, Makaaaa!?"

"Yeah!?" She called from her room.

"Uh.. is it ok if I come in?"

"Yeah."

I opened the door still trying to cover my tie.

Maka stood in front of a mirror curling her hair. She wore a tank and shorts.

"What's up?"

"Well Uh.. I need help.."

She looked at me through the mirror. "With?"

I let my hand drop revealing my tangled tie that was stuck around my neck and collar.

"Oh my goodness.." she managed between giggles.

"Yeah, Yeah.. Not cool at all.."

She set down the iron and walked over to me, effortlessly freeing me and tying it with no problem.

"Heh.. thanks.."

"You're so adorable.." she said sweetly placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Not as adorable at you." I replied returning the gesture and blushing slightly..

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist resting her head on my chest.

"Thats probably the most cheesy thing you've ever said, Soul.."

"Uh.. sorry?"

"Don't be!" She released the hug and returned to her curling iron. "Now get out! I have to get ready!"

I left her room and returned to mine slipping a black hair band in my hair and then going into the living room to wait for Maka.

Soon Maka came out and she looked more amazing than anything I've ever seen.

Her dress was dark purple and floor length. Just barely hugging her nearly nonexistent curves and shaping her nicely. The front was slightly ruffled, spaghetti strapped, and complete with a bow in the back. She wore black flats and a silver bracelet. Her hair was curled and she haf Just the slightest amount of makeup.

"Wow.."

"You like it?" She smiled nervously looking down at her dress.

"You look amazing.."

"You too."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

We headed out and walked to the restaurant.

"Hey Soul?"

We stopped outside of the restaurant because Maka stopped walking.

"Yeah?"

"I've... I've never done anything like this before.."

"Like what?"

"Anything fancy like this. Or dates. Or anything relatively close to this."

I turned to face her and grabbed her hands. "Its ok.. me either."

Her expression turned to confusion. "But I thought that-"

I wasn't about to talk about my nonexistent love life right now. I leaned in to give her a kiss.

"First time for everything, right?"

She smiled. "Right!"

I stuck my elbow out in a gentleman like manor. "Well?"

She giggled again and locked her arm with mine and we made our way into the restaurant.

It definately was a sight to see. In front was the reception desk. Behind it were all the tables and behind all of that, were double doors that lead to a ballroom.

Classy music played and the sound of people talking quietly filled the air.

It sure was busy for a place that just opened.

We walked up the the front desk and saw, to our surprise, Mifune.

"Oh uh.. hey Mifune." I said in a questioning tone.

"Hello, so you two finally got together huh?"

"Yes."

"I see. How are you, Maka?"

"Hello, Mifune. I'm doing just fine. How about yourself?"

"Fine as well. Can I get you two a table?"

"No actually. We're just here to dance."

"Just dance?"

"Yeah. What's the charge?"

"No charge. Its on the house!"

"Oh.. thanks, man."

"No problem."

I took Maka's hand in mine and lead her back outside.

"Soul, I thought we were gonna dance."

"We will. I got something for you, though."

I never wrote about it because I was afraid Maka might somehow find my journal.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Close your eyes."

She did as told and I walked around behind her pulling a gold chain with a purple stone from my pocket.

I placed the chain around her neck and when it touched her skin, her eyes fluttered open to look down at it.

Her hand cradled the gem as she turned around to meet my eyes.

"Oh, Soul! Its beautiful!" She threw her arms around me and I responded by wrapping mine around her waist and kissing her check.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I got you something too but it's nowhere near as great and you'll get it when we get home. I left it at the house."

"That's fine. Let's go dance."

I grabbed her hand and lead her back inside waving a finger at Mifune to let him know we were back.

We walked past the tables and into the ball room where the music grew louder.

I faced Maka and held out a hand before slightly bowing to her.

She smiled and took my hand.

I placed her hand on my shoulder and grabbed her other hand resting my other on her waist.

"Ready?" I asked.

She looked down hesitantly. "You lead."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's how it's normally done."

Slowly and awkwardly, we moved our feet to the rhythm but soon after turned into an enjoyable pace.

"So.. why do you like me, Soul? I thought I was a flat chested bookworm.."

"You are.." her face fell into surprise and offence. "But that's what I like about you. You're different from the other girls. You don't have to shove your boobs in anyone's face to be liked. Don't take this the wrong way.. But you're difficult.. considering how different our souls are, I like a challenge. Which brings us to the next question.. Why do you like me, Maka?"

Her face turned red probably because of what I had just said.

"I like you... for the same reason actually.. you're difficult and hard to put up with. You get mad when I tell you to do stuff, you worry about being cool all the time.. but you've got a soft spot deep down. And that's why I like you."

"Can I ask you a more serious question, Maka?"

"Sure, anything."

"How much do you like me?"

"Easy. You mean everything to me. We've known each other for a long time. We've been through everything. You saved my life, you've always been there. Some people might say that I lo-" she paused as if realizing what she was saying. "That I love you.."

Now my face turned red. Was that what I felt? I always felt like saying that I like Maka wasn't enough to express how I felt.

"Yeah.. I know what you mean.. next question."

"Go for it."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No." She said it blankly.

"Are you excited to experiance it all?"

"Absolutely!" She smiled this time gripping my hand harder.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

"We just got here though..."

"Yeah but.. I wanna do something even more special than this."

"Oh.. ok."

We both left the restaurant and headed home.

"What did you wanna do?"

I didn't answer.. I wasn't about to tell her straight foward.

I walked up to her and grabbed her waist pulling her close to my face.

"Oh.." she muttered half excited and half realizing what I wanted to do.

Without any hesitation, I pulled her into the most passionate and restricted kiss ever. Very slowly, careful not to startle her or make her feel uncomfortable, I started to deepen the kiss and eventually, she returned the kiss the the same amount of passion.

I felt one of my teeth just brisk past her lip.

I deepened the kiss more just barely letting my tongue touch her lips asking for entrance.

She pulled away and looked down. "Soul.. I've never done this before."

"I promise, you'll be fine." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"But.." she hesitated and quietly giggled. "What if I suck at it?"

"..what?" I laughed

"What if I'm a bad kisser!?"

"You're doing perfect right now. What if I suck, huh? The same thoughts are running through my head too."

"You don't suck at it! It feels amazing kissing you."

"Same here.."

"You're great at it!"

"Well then were both worrying for nothing, huh?"

I leaned in placing kisses to her forehead, cheeks, and nose purposefully avoiding her lips.

"Soul, stop."

"Stop what?" I quietly laughed.

"You know what. Just kiss me already, would you?"

"No.. you gotta come get it."

I turned around to walk back to my room but Maka jumped on my back kissing my neck and giggling.

I carried her to my room and once she got off, we quickly resorted to the bed.

She laid flat down and I mounted her.

I stayed over her for a fee minutes looking into her eyes and smiling.

"Hey, Maka?"

"Hmm?"

"Have I ever told you how amazing your eyes are?"

"Probably.."

"I could get lost in them.."

"Well then close yours and turn your attention to my lips instead."

I couldn't help but laugh.. I had never seen Maka like that..

"What happened to all that nervousness?"

"Oh it's still there.."

I smiled and went into kiss her. The kiss picked up quickly and soon we were back where we were.

My tongue begging for entrance.

Maka cringed at the touch of my tongue on her lips but I cupped her cheek rubbing my thumb along it trying to reassure her.

Her hand grabbed my arm and eventually, her head tilted slightly upward to make things easier and her lips slowly parted little by little.

Still cautious, the kiss deepened and Maka returned the passion with the smallest amount of pleasure.

I let my tongue slowly make its way into Maka's mouth, deepening the kiss further with every pulse of pleasure.

However, Maka wasn't ready and once again, my tooth snagged on her lip, reopening the previous cut.

Maka squeaked and turned her head to the side raising her hand to her mouth.

More blood was drawn this time. It started to slowly drip from the cut and stained Maka's fingers.

I quickly got up and helped Maka up too.

"DAMNIT! I'm so sorry, Maka! Why can't we get this right!?"

She wiped the blood away, cringing as she did. "Soul.." she looked at her bloody hand. "I need to tell you something.."

Well.. im actually falling asleep from writing all of this down.. i don't have anything planned tonorrow so I'll finish it then..

-Soul Eater

**i feel the need to laugh maniacally because of how i ended this one XD i hope you guys like my version of a cliffhanger! Is is a failed cliffhanger?._.**

**Yeaaaah. This chapter is so long, i need to split it into 2 chapters!:o**

**So tell me what you think:) theres not too much fluff here.. only because its the first half and Maka's still shy about everything.**

**So.. review and comment and keep writing letters! I wont be doing trivia until i get date night finished.. **

**So... yeah cx **

**Baibai naow ^.^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Longest. Chapter. Ever..**

**I hioe this satisfies your fangirl amd romance needs^.^ im here to tell you that this will not be the only fluffy chapter! There will be more and I'm debating on lemons.. im not sure yet..**

**Anyway!:D just so you guys know, my Death City is in Texas:) i have terrible insomnia, paranoia, and an insanely busy schedule. So i always update anywhere from 11pm- 3am. Just an FYI:)**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger you guys.. i don't like cliffhangers either.. but considering how freakishly long this chapter is, I'd say it was necessary XD**

**so here we go^.^**

April 27th,

Alright.. continuing my date night story..

"Soul.. I need to tell you something.."

I felt my stomach turn as I stood nervous if what she had to say. I quickly apologized again to ease any tension.

"Maka, I really am sorry.. I shouldn't have pushed foward. I should've waited for you to be comfortable with it."

"Soul.. Shut up about that." She laughed.

I stayed quiet obviously confused.

"You seem to think that I care when you hurt me. I've been punched in the face by Black*Star, I've taken a few Halloween Canons from Blair, I've been hurt worse than you could ever imagine and you know that because you were there." She cupped my cheek in her hand. "You think a little scratch is gonna hurt me or make me feel any different about the situation? Yeah, it stings.. but it's bearable. To be completely honest, it's kinda frustrating when you pull away and apologize."

"How come?"

She smiled shyly and looked to the side." Because I don't want you to stop.."

"I can't help it.. I don't like hurting you."

"And I'm telling you it's fine.. if you cut my lip, keep going. And.. if you wanna take things further.." she hesitated. "Go for it.."

"Maka.. I'm not going to have sex with you tonight."

She sighed and laughed. "Oh thank Death!"

"That doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." She started to look nervous again. "Don't worry... I promise to keep all your clothes on."

"Speaking of which.. I'll be right back!"

She rolled out from underneath me and ran out of my room.

After a few minutes, she came back wearing her shorts and t-shirt from earlier today.

"Man, that dress felt stuffy.."

"Maka, you don't know what you're asking for.."

And it was true.. if we made out with her dressed like that, it was almost guaranteed that she'd be getting herself into trouble with me.

"Well then it's time you learn some self control, huh?"

"Don't do that to me, Maka."

"Afraid you won't be able to?"

"Yes." I said blankly.

"Too bad!" She said cheerfully.

She made her way back over to the bed and this time, she was over me.

"Maka.."

Without another word, she leaned down placing a deeper kiss to my lips and then removing my hair band.

Her kiss wasn't exactly full blown like we tried before but it was enough to make both of us want more.

Soon, she ran her fingers through my hair and sat on my stomach.

She pulled away and sat up to look at me.

She giggled as Her eyes rested on my face. "I didn't realize I had that kind of impact on you, Soul."

"What?"

She cupped my cheek again and this time rubbed her thumb underneath my nose.

Maka gave me a nosebleed..

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"Don't be.. its kinda cute. But stop bleeding for a few minutes! You're gonna get blood everywhere."

"Right.. just give me a sec to-" I started to sit up but Maka quickly shoved me back down. Rather roughly I might add.

"No it's ok! We'll just clean it up every once in a while." She took a breath and leaned back in kissing me with the same passion we've had all night.

Now or never..

I pressed my tongue against her lips again and this time, she was quick to react. Her lips parted gaining me access and eventually I felt Maka's tongue.

It was awkward at first.. since she was just 'testing the waters'.

After a little bit of hesitation, her tongue pushed foward touching mine but she quickly pulled away.

She let out a squeal and rolled off of me covering her face and smiling and giggling. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

I couldn't help but laugh and I laid on my side to prop my self slightly over her.

"Yeah, you were really good at it too. Why'd you stop?"

"Shut up, Soul!" She said laughing. "I need a few seconds to pull myself together.. that was a lot for me to take in!" She laughed again.

"Is this gonna happen everytime?"

"I'm not sure actually.."

I was glad she warming up to stuff.

"Well.. there's only one way to find out right?"

"..right.."

She gripped my jacket tightly and pulled me close to her.

I rested my forehead against hers knowing that this was it.. from here on out, I had to control myself and respect her boundaries. Even if I myself had never done anything like this before, it didn't stop my stupid, selfish teenage desires.

I wanted Maka.. more than anything.. but it certainly wasn't going to happen tonight.

"Maka.. being completely honest, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to control myself. I don't wanna walk away in the middle of our night because it's too much for me to handle."

"You're not the only one who wants to have sex, Soul.. I want to." She breathed out nervously. "But let's take it slow first. If it gets to be too much, we'll slow it down and take a break."

"You're making me sound desperate."

"Not trying to.. but after all, You're the one who said you can't control yourself."

She smiled and leaned up to give me a quick kiss.

"And I wasn't kidding."

I leaned down to kiss her and soon after, the pace picked up.

Maka seemed more confident now; kissing with more passion and pleasure than I'd ever felt from her.

I do admit, that whole scene got me going. Feeling Maka next to me, the breathing, the satisfying sound our lips made when we parted every so often for air.

Pretty soon, I moved my whole self on top of Maka and rested one hand on her waist and the other above her shoulder to support me so it made kissing her easier.

Her arms floated up to my neck resting there and messing with the hair on the back of my neck.

"Maka, you're playing with fire."I muttered never leaving her lips.

I felt her laugh through a hum. "It ok, I like the burn.." she replied only pulling me closer to her body.

That was it for me.. I tried hard not to but she only pushed me further..

"Well you asked for it.."

I leaned back in to kiss her.. not only deepening the kiss but quickening the pace.

Maka's hand grabbed the hair on the back of my head lightly as things began to pick up.

I wanted to know how far Maka would let me go and I couldn't do that unless she let me explore a little.

After parting from the kiss breathless, I sat up on Maka and looked down at her.

I felt so incredibly bad.. I used my thumb to wipe away the saliva and blood mixed together. I guess I did cut her a few times and I didn't even know it..

She looked up at me with a look that could only mean she wanted more.

Time to test boundaries.

My eyes soon left her face and rested at her stomach.

I lightly tugged on the hem of her shirt making very little skin to skin contact.

Her look changed to a look of amusement. "Enjoying yourself?"

I breathed out a laugh and tugged more, this time sliding my hand in her shirt and resting on her waist.

She hadn't freaked out or anything yet.

I leaned forward sliding my hand up as I went.

Her body flinched at the touch and she flashed a worried look.

"Want me to stop?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. ".. No.."

"I don't wanna do this is you feel like you have to. Why don't you lead?"

She looked relieved. "Really?"

"Yeah.. tie me to the bed, tape my hands, do whatever you want as long as it makes you feel more comfortable."

She smiled and laughed. "Wait but isn't that like.." she narrowed her eyebrows in confusion and whispered. "Isn't that kinky?"

I laughed and rolled off of Maka onto my back. "Some might say it is.."

"Oh.. well I don't need the ropes and stuff. I think you'll be fine."

"Well then.. go ahead and lead. Take things as far as you please."

"Alright.. well.. how do I.. um.."

She sat up awkwardly at looked over to me.

I smiled and sighed grabbing her waist and leading her on top of me.

She sat right below my stomach.

"Ok.. now what?"

"Were you not paying attention when I did all of this to you?"

"Well you're a guy!"

"Thanks for noticing.. so what?"

"It might be different for girls.."

"Just like this.."

I rested my hand on the back of her head and gently pulled her down but she resisted and sat right back up.

"Ok, ok! I don't need a step by step. I wanna do this by myself."

"Suit yourself."

I took my hand off of her but she only picked both of them up and lead them to her waist. "That doesn't mean you can't play along."

I smiled and waiting for her to make her move.

After giving her waist a light squeeze letting her know I was getting impatient, she slowly leaned down to meet my lips..

Bad idea..

When she leaned over, she unintentionally grinded on me and it was the greatest turn on out of the whole night.

I had to take a few breaths to ensure that she didn't feel my excitement.

"You ok?"

"Yeah.. why?"

"You stopped kissing me back.."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"She moved back sitting on my legs and pulling me into a sitting position.

She started pulling off my jacket and undoing my tie. "Maka?.."

"You said you promised to keep my clothes on.. but you said nothing about yours.. you just look really stuffy. Kick off your shoes and relax."

I did as told and stared into Maka's eyes as she unbuttoned my shirt leaving me in just my pants and socks.

"This isn't fair!" I complained.

"What isn't fair, baby?" She asked teasingly while pouting.

"I don't get to undress you at all.."

"Tell you what.. I've got a tank underneath this shirt.. you can take off my shirt if you want.. nothing else though!"

"You're so good to me, Maka.."

I anxiously reached for the bottom of her shirt but only retreated when she swatted my hands. "Later, you perv!"

"What!? You're no fun.."

"Save all the touchy stuff for last."

"But I thought that-"

"No! Quit complaining."

She placed a hand on my chest pushing me back.

This time, she leaned over me more slowly pressing kisses everywhere except my lips.

"God, Maka.. Quit teasing me. Just get the hell down here and kiss me." I laughed, my head slightly following her lips.

"What's the password?"

"You're about to lose your leadership role if you keep doing this to me."

"What? No! That's way too long of a password!"

"That's it!"

It was easy to push Maka off and switch our positions.

I grabbed her tiny waist and and pushed her back only to crawl on top of her.

I kept staring into her eyes trying to figure out her emotions..

There were so many and so easy to tell.

Fear, and lust were the two main ones..

Along with happiness, love, and excitement.

"Well? Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me?"

"No holding back, Maka."

"Just.. promise to stop if I say so?"

"Promise."

I stared at her lips and soon found my self being drawn to them.

"Pinky promise?" She asked smiling and holding a pinky up.

"That's really childish.."

"Pinky promise?" She asked again this time with a pouting lip.

"Fine.." I hooked my pinky with hers. "Pinky promise."

She giggled and looked into my eyes. "Now we can start again."

"Good. Where were we? Oh yeah.. you lost your leadership roll for teasing me.."

"Oops." She said giggling again.

"But you won't be so lucky.. I don't plan on teasing you.. too much.. I plan on getting straight to the point."

"Then do it already!" She said half annoyed and half eager.

I only smiled and pressed my forehead against hers. "You might wanna take a deep breath.."

She did as told and at that moment, we were back at it.. we weren't just two teenagers making out..

Ok.. that's exactly what we were..

But it wasn't out of selfish desire or lust. It was expression. Like I could tell Maka how I felt without actually telling her.

My tongue found its way into Maka's mouth and soon she had done the same. Only brushing up against each other for a little and then soon after, we had found a nice pace and depth that was good for Maka and also prevented anymore cuts.

Our rhythm became smooth and in sync and eventually, my hand found its way into her shirt again, snaking up her body and making her slightly flinch at the touch.

I sat up bringing Maka up with me never leaving her lips.

Both of my hands slithered up and down her sides and stopped at her hips tugging on the material.

She hadn't hesitated or pulled away.

I gripped the hem and slowly lifted it over her head, revealing her arms and shoulders, only parting our lips just quick enough to get the shirt off.

I laid Maka back down finally parting for a good enough breath.

I leaned close to her face feeling her breath on my lips. It was hard and shaky.

"I wish I didn't need air." She breathed out.

"Yeah.. same here." I smiled at her.

"Are we done?" She asked looking almost disappointed.

"I'm not.. I don't know about you."

"Oh well, good! Then there's no need to talk."

She lifted her head meeting my lips once more.

Her arms rested on my neck playing with the hair on the back of my neck again.

Aw man. I wanted Maka so badly in that moment.

My hand slid down her hips on onto her thighs only to run back up with my thumb on the inside of her leg.

My hand neared her precious area, earning a breathy moan and a whimper.

I parted from her lips and trailed kisses down her chin and stopped at her neck to softly nibble on it, earning yet another quiet breath of pleasure from Maka.

I couldn't help my teenage desires.. that was hot..

My desire for her grew stronger as did my bites to her neck.

"Soul.." she breathed out, her breath getting more shaky.

"Hmm?" I hummed into her neck.

She didn't answer. She only ran her finger through the hair on the back of my head and gripped onto it tightly.

"Does that hurt?"

"N.. No.."

I was trying my hardest to control myself but it seemed like the further we went on, the more 'excited' I got.

My hand drifted to the seam of her shorts and slowly undid the button.

Maka still didn't say anything and my finger messed around woth the zipper pulling that down soon after.

Maka still didn't say anything but this time, she pushed me off lightly and got on top of me, grinding ever so slightly as she did.

"Don't do that, Maka." I groaned.

"Do what?"

She seemed oblivious to what she was doing and a worried look appeared on her face.

"Just.. uh.."

"Ooooh." Her lips quickly turned to a mischievous smile. "You mean this.."

She leaned down to kiss me, slightly grinding against me again.

"Yeah.. that.." I breathed out, breathless from trying to hold in my excitement.

"So it's ok for you to do that.. but I still can't undress you?"

"Right.."

"Not cool.."

My hand traveled down her thigh again gently squeezing as I moved back up.

My finger moved up past her area just slightly touching through clothing and it only caused Maka's breathing to slightly quicken.

She leaned back down pressing a kiss to my lips. This time she was the one who begged for my entrance. I gladly granted it to her.

After a while of thigh squeezing and making out, I softly bit down on her bottom lip tugging at it while pulling her even closer.

My hands played more attention to her upper thighs and precious area, running my hand along them and getting breaths of pleasure from Maka in return.

Her body tensed and her hands gripped the top of my pants.

"Soul.." she quietly moaned. "Lets just go all the way.."

It had taken me by surprise.

I knew deep down it wasn't what she wanted.. even if she did, it was because of the heat of the moment.

"Maka, I don't think we should."

"Why not?" She complained tugging harder at my pants that seemed to be growing tighter.

"We're not ready for it.. we're still teenagers, and I don't feel like being a teen dad."

"So.. you didn't bring any..-"

"No.. I wanted tonight to be special but not that special.."

"Oh." She muttered.

"We'll save it for another night.. when we both know for sure this is what we want and when we're more prepared."

"I'm so sorry.. I bet I sound like a slut."

"Not at all. Trust me Maka.. these pants are getting really tight. You're not the only one who wanted to.."

"Soul, I'm sorry.. I think I'm done for tonight. I don't wanna make any more mistakes."

My excitement quickly faded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah.."

She got up and walked to the door.

"Wait."

She stopped and turned to face me. "What?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Why?"

"I get lonely.."

"Come on, Soul.. really.."

"Because.." I hesitated.. I was almost positive of what I felt. "Because I think I love you.."

She stood in shock as tears began to fill her eyes.

She slowly made her way over to my bed and crawled into my arms.

"I think I love you too."

She quickly fell asleep afterwards as did I.

And that was our date night.

I love Maka..

-Soul Eater

**awww c: i personally felt really uncomfortable writing this because *cough caugh* confession time, I've never written Fluffs before..**

**Shhhhhhh dont tell anyone XD**

**YEAAAH SO next chapter eill be all of your long lost letters amd a short chapter so i can squeeze the letters in.**

**Thank you all for reading! I have over 100 reviews amd i love you guys so much! *Cries* virtual hugs for everyone! DX**

**Yeah.. so.. until next time,**

**Always shampoo your french toast and puree your underwear!:D**

**Baaai c:**


	20. Chapter 20

**booooooo short chapters!:( sorry.. but the only reason its short is because ive got letters from like.. 3 chapters XD i didnt post yesterday bc i was recovering from my concussion, and i also had my brawling lessons.. **

**Also, this won't be happening for a while but in June, there will be a week where i won't post.. I've got summer camp and stuff cx**

**Buuuuut anyway.. on with ALL the letters XD**

_From: Angel7109 _

_(Yay! I got a hug!)_

_Dear Soul,things were getting pretty serial in there. ;) Thanks for satisfying mah fangirling needs. To Boo, thanks for giving me a hug so I'll give you one back. I've been depressed lately so...just trying to hang in there. But enough about that boring crap! Bye!_

_Dear Angel7109,_

_Soul: yeah well.. i couldn't help it.. *smirks* _

_Boo: woohoo! Hugs for everyone!:D and im sorry to hear that:( PM me if you need to talk to someone:)_

_-Soul Eater and Boo_

_From: CompactRhyme _

_Dear Soul, so that's what you had planned! Well I thought what you did was nice and romantic! Boo, your an awesome writer!_

_Dear CompactRhyme,_

_Soul: I tried my best.. i wish we could've danced longer but i really like how the night turned out.. i tried being romantic.. but i don't think it panned out.. *blushes* _

_Boo: thank you^.^ _

_-Soul Eater and Boo_

_From: Afienasm _

_What books does Maka read? Just curious. By the way, can you ask Black*Star if his relationship with Tsunami has improved? Good luck!_

_Dear Afienasm,_

_Maka reads a little bit of everything.. action, romance, suspence, drama, education, entertainment.. Half the reason i call her a book worm. She knows im kidding though. *Smiles*_

_And yeah I'll ask him the next time i see him which should be in a couple days._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: Fire Lord Mowse _

_Don't worry! You and I can take fluff writing classes together! I can't write fluff either. However, your fluff is better than mine! *virtual hugs back*_

_P.S. I've always wanted to know, why doesn't Kid wear a HAT to cover up his lines of Sanzu?_

_Dear Fire Lord Mowse,_

_Kid: My father would be disappointed in me if i covered them.. i have considered a hat but my father would be much too disappointed. So in that case, i must live with the disgusting stripes.. they are nothing but hell.. asymmetrical garbage.. i think im going to be sick.._

_Liz: here we go again.._

_Boo: oh wow look at the time! I've been working on trying to make my fluff better.. maybe the next fluffy chapter will be better:)_

_-Death The Kid, Liz, and Boo_

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna _

_Boo-chan!( Sorry Soul, after all that excitement of fangirling made me faint...hold up...)_

_. . . ._

_And thats not even half of it, you write so awesomely i suddenly feel sooo lame...LOL. KEEP IT UP AND KEEP GOING OWO LOVE YAAAAA_

_Soul-kun, damn. That was cool enough to freeze and burn me. YOU AND MAKA ARE THE BEST! *nosebleed*_

_Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna, _

_Boo: that means so much to me.. you have no idea XD _

_Soul: hmm normally I'm the one always getting nosebleeds.._

_-Soul Eater and Boo_

_Angel7109 _

_Dear Soul,_

_WHY'D YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT A FREAKING CLIFFHANGER!? I HATE cliffhangers! Anyway,Death City must be in like California or something cause whenever you update, it's like 1:00 in the morning where I live. But that's ok! Well i gots to get to bed cause it's 9:39 right now. Bye!_

_Dear Angel7109,_

_Im sorry.. i was really tired.. so was Boo-Chan.._

_Boo: yeah like i said, My Death City is in Texas:)_

_-Soul Eater and Boo_

_From: Laylay _

_you get a cake, cookie, and a donut ;-)_

_Dear Laylay,_

_This letter wasnt even intended for Soul or Kid.. _

_But oh my goodness.. thats mean! XD you will die XD _

_Soul!_

_Soul: yeah, yeah.. *transforms into Scythe*_

_That wasn't very nice to give me a cake._._

_-Boo and Soul Eater_

_Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai _

_Dear Soul_

_Remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do... Actually, screw that... Do EVERYTHING I wouldn't do. I mean, I AM a pervert and all... Besides, just remember, read Maka's movements precisely so that your teeth don't cut her. oh, anddon't piss her off. Especially on her period. The pain of your teeth wont hurt her nearly as much!_

_-Megan._

_P.S. Tell Blair I say hi. Its been a while, nya!_

_Soul: its hard doing that with Maka.. im afraid if i screw up, she'll get mad or something.. and uh.. yeah.. HEY BLAIR!_

_Blair: oh hey Scythie boy *smiles seductively* _

_Soul: cool it, Blair.. a fan says hi.._

_Blair: Oh! Hello there! Soul amd Maka are the cutest thing ever!_

_Soul: i guess so.._

_-Soul Eater and Blair_

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna _

_Boo-chan, Soul-chan,_

_KYA KYA KYA KYAAAAA! Gosh, Boo, you're good at this, this is so damn cute and what ya mean you cant write fluff? THIS IS FLUFF ON SO MANY LEVELS, MWAHAHAHAA_

_Soul, I think you keep cutting Maka from your teeth...Aww...*pats Soul's head*_

_Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna,_

_Boo: i tried my best /.\_

_Soul: i know im trying not to! *Grabs your wrist* Dont do that.. it implies that im cute amd thats not cool.._

_Boo: lighten up, Soul.. *sigh*_

_-Soul Eater and Boo_

_From: CompactRhyme _

_Dear Soul,_

_WHY! I HATE CLIFF HANGERS :(_

_I WANNA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED..._

_And for Boo,despite the fact that I hate cliffhangers this was actually a nice chapter! GOOD JOB!_

_Dear CompactRhyme, _

_Soul: im sorry! I was really tired.._

_Boo: yeah.. im really sorry about the cliff hanger XD_

_-Soul Eater and Boo_

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna_

_Soul-chan, Kiddo, and Boo-chan,_

_NYYAAAAAA, I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE, BOO-CHIAAANNNN *fluffy hugs for all three of you*_

_Neh, Soul...I must say, that was pretty smooth, dont worry, its cool enough move, hmm? But if you take it too fast, you gonna look desperate..so...cool it.._

_Kiddo-kun, the lady just called and said she's letting you off...somehow...(She's going to send him some...uneven and asymmetrical stuff..i have no idea what she sent over...probably underwear or something, idk...Dont anything and lets see what happens, shall we? *evil grins*)_

_Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna, _

_Kid and Soul: *Struggles in the hug*_

_Soul: yeah.. cool guys dont soumd desperate.._

_Kid: what kind of disgusting, repulsive moster would do such a thing.. just let me know what she gets me.._

_-Death The Kid and Soul Eater_

_From: GuardianofMusic _

_Dear Soul and Boo-Chan,_

_The answer is Rachel. I think._

_Anyway, good luck on your date with Maka. I'm sure it will be great. To be honest, I have to agree with whoever said they thought Kid was gay. I thought he was, too._

_Boo, your story is a-mazing. I always get so excited when I see an update._

_-Music_

_Soul: yeah thanks.. *smiles*_

_Kid: I'M NOT GAY! _

_Boo: thanks again^.^_

_-Soul Eater, Death The Kid, and Boo_

_From: Angel7109 _

_Dear Soul, Is anything else going to happen on your date? *nudge* *nudge* *wink* *wink* Like maybe some *cough* lemons? And tell Crona he gets some apple pie too! Sending another one! Bye and Boo I love this so far! For an stunningly awesome 17 chapters you get pie too! (I hope your not allergic to apples.)_

_Dear Angel7109,_

_Soul: Maka isn't ready for that.._

_Crona: T..thanks.._

_Boo: Woohoo! Pie!:D_

_-Soul Eater, Crona, and Boo_

_From: Laylay _

_Dear soul and kid,_

_goodluck on your date with maka, soul and remember the most important rule, be a gentleman._

_And kid, whats wrong with Liz. you two would make the cutest and humorous couple ever._

_Soul: thanks.. got it.._

_Kid:actually.. nothing is wrong with her.. She's perfectly symmetrical.. but.. just not my type.._

_-Soul Eater and Death The Kid_

_From: Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai_

_Dear Soul-sama..._

_Hi, it is nice to meet you... Uh, sorry but, uh... Why are you teeth so jagged. I mean, I have read the manga and anime, but it never gives an explanation..._

_Also, Dear Kid..._

_Will you go out with me?_

_Dear Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, _

_Soul:Nice to meet you too:) well.. my name is Soul Eater, right? Which means, its kinda like my destiny to eat souls.. it would make sense to have jagged teeth. The easier it makes the souls to swallow.._

_Kid: my heart belongs to another at this time.. but I'd love to date you in yiur fantasies, my dear.._

_Soul: oh barf.. you're not in a host club, Kid.._

_-Soul Eater and Death The Kid_

_From: CompactRhyme _

_Dear Soul and Kid,_

_Soul good luck tomorrow! Seriously you'll die if Spirit sees you._

_And Kid, You should ask Liz out, we know you like her *smirks mischievously*_

_Boo, the writer who never ceases to surprise me with her stories, I really can't wait for tomorrow. :)_

_Dear CompactRhyme,_

_Soul: thanks.. im gonna need it._

_Kid: what!? Don't be absurd.. you can't prove anything._

_Boo: oh thank yoj!^.^_

_-Soul Eater, Death The Kid, and Boo_

_From: Mermain123 _

_Medusa takes over a little girl named Rachel. (**Congrats again XD)**_

_Still loving this! keep it up Boo-chan! I'm always looking forward to an update from this...so I hear you like some ouran guys huh? kool! has spirit met Tamaki yet? I'd be laughing so hard I'd cry if it happened I think! XD_

_Kid why are you so afraid to admit you like Liz...if you wait to long someone else may take her would you want that? could you take seeing her kissing a man who isn't you? by the way how is it possible for you to die if your the god of death? and you should know Soul once made a comment about crona's gender where he said that he's just gonna wait till you get into his pants...you may want to confront him about that_

_Soulie! Don't be mean to crona or i'll find a way to kick your butt! but your free to do what you want to ragnarok...and ESPECIALLY MEDUSA and are you sure you aren't in love with yourself? so what are your plans for your date with Maka gonna entail?_

_Dear Mermain123,_

_Boo: oh my goodness XD new story idea! XD_

_Kid: i dont like her! Shes just.. symmetrical.. thats all.. and Soul said WHAG!? but.. but.. i thought Crona was._

_Soul: genderless?_

_Kid:... we shall see.._

_Soul: im nit being mean! He's just.. weird.. I still am not in love with myself and if i told you my plans, it wouldn't be a secret.._

_-Boo, Soul Eater, and Death The Kid_

April 19th,

I didn't write yesterday because I didn't have time.

Maka and I stayed up until almost four in the morning doing the same stuff we did the night before.

Everything stayed at the same pace and neither of us got carried away.

I was so proud of Maka.. She was getting better at everything and I was getting better at controlling myself.

Its hard to believe we've been dating like a week now..

One of these days I plan to take things a step further..

But as of right now, I'm fine with where we're at.

-Soul Eater

**Boo: yeah.. so.. have you guys seen Soul Eater Not yet? The new season.. **

**I have.. SO many mixed feelings about it..nothing IS THE SAME ANYMORE!. **

****SPOILER ALERT!****

**Sid isn't even a zombie anymore! That bothers me..**

****END SPOILER ALERT****

**The only perk is that everyone looks older and flippin Hawt XD **

**Yeah so... Soul, next question:)**

**Soul: What kind of weapon is Marie?**

**Boo: ready, steady, go!**

**Im so tired you guys.. *yaaaawn***

**Sorry for the short chapter.. I'll try to make it better tomorrow.. **

**Nighty night:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**alright.. maybe im crazy.. but i thought that in Soul Eater, they were still somewhat new.. in Not, they are seniors:o all the characters look older.. iny opinion. Black*Star just looks like.. really buff in Not. Where its just not as much in Soul Eater. **

**I DON'T KNOW DX **

**its just.. weird.. i have to grow on it._.**

**As for my personal life, i finished another Soul Eater Cosplay! I did Liz this time:) **

**Uhm.. i dyed my hair again today.. its all blue now^.^ **

**I've got another bake sale this weekend DX**

**Oh and i changed the pic for this pic.. i got it from google.. yes, i know.. copywrite.. blah blah blah.. don't hate me for it..**

**But i chose that one because it's gonna have to do with a lot of stuff cx **

**Theres a scene in this chapter that has to do with the picture..**

**Kid: SHUT UP ABOUT SOUL AND MAKA, YOU ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! Did i get any fanmail?**

**Boo: oh someone's on his period.. - and no sir... im not sure if you did.. lets double check:)**

_From: Laylay _

_Dear soul,_

_plz don't ever break up with maka because I would literally cry until my eyes dry out. (making a girl cry is uncool) you two are my ultimate favorite couple of all time and I hope for your relationship will work out. ;):):D:P_:-P;-):-):-D_

_Dear Laylay,_

_Soul: Boo-Chan won't be responding at all.. she's still recovering from the cake you sent.. Yes, I'm enjoying our relationship as well. And I'll do my best to make your fangirl needs._

_-Soul Eater_

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna _

_Soul-kun, Kiddo-kun, Boo-chan! OwO_

_Soul...YOU MEANIE. THAT WRIST GRIP HURT. *tries not to flip the beejezes out of Soul* Because Boo-chan loves you... I WILL HOLD IT IN OO_

_Kiddo-kun,them lady told moi she sent you some... "underwear" (Guys..I swear dont tell Kid that he's going to get a rainbow Nyan cat underwear...God...my eyes..they burn...)_

_Boo-chan! Gambatehruyoo! Senpai supports you! Love ya *hugs* Here have a cookie. Just got em! Soul, you're not getting any you meanie. *gives Kid and Blair instead*_

_Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna, _

_Soul: heh.. sorry.. but you would've messed up my hair.. not cool.. Boo-Chan does have major feelings for me so that means.. you can't hurt me.. *sticks tongue out*_

_Kid: i got actual mail! Physical mail! _

_*Opens box*_

_Kid: ..._

_Soul: *makes disgusted face*_

_Liz: oh my.._

_Patty: ... *Busts out laughing*_

_Kid: what is this garbage?... THIS ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!_

_Patty: try them on!_

_Liz: oh man.._

_Kid: *changes into them*_

_Soul: *makes disgusted face*_

_Liz: ... oh. My.._

_Patty: *Laughs even louder*_

_Kid: what kind of reaper am i? I think im gonna be sick.._

_Liz: *sigh* thanks a lot sales lady.._

_Patty: WOOHOO! Thank you lady!_

_Boo: aww.. so cute:) why don't you take your shirt off too?_

_Soul: what!? I thought you liked me.._

_Boo: shh! No cookies for you!_

_Soul:... damnit.._

_Blair: yaaay! Cookies!_

_Boo: woo this is a long letter.._

_-Soul Eater, Death The Kid, Liz, Patty, Blair, and Boo_

_From: Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai _

_Dear Soul,_

_Well keep it up! Maka's a great catch!_

_Dear Kid,_

_Does that one dream I had mean we are dating?_

_Dear Boo,_

_The characters in NOT! Shouldn't look older; its a prequel._

_And Blair,_

_Can I borrow some of your outfits? I wanna make my onee-sama love me!_

_Dear Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai,_

_Soul: yeah.. shes the one.._

_Kid: yes.. im probably dating a little less than half of the world right now by force.._

_Boo: i still think they look older.-._

_Blair: of course! We can go shopping sometime too!_

_-Soul Eater, Death The Kid, Boo, and Blair_

_soul eater republican95 chapter 20 . 22h ago_

_From: Marie is a tonfa! Saying a hammer is waaay too easy. (**Congrats on being the only one who didn't say hammer!)**_

_To Soul: you guys sure are going at a fast pace, let's hope you don't get bored. I mean let's say for example 3 weeks in you've done everything, what then?_

_To boo: I'm pretty sure they're younger in Soul eater not! That's probably why Sid is not a zombie. Also, look at Kim and [insert weapon who's name I so shamefully forgot's name here], they're not partners yet. Anyway. Hope you're okay after the concussion. Don't push yourself_

_Soul: yeah, Boo- Chan is making me take things slow.. she said we could be exciting.. but we can't be too exciting.._

_Boo: man i don't know.. Not just bothers me XD_

_-Soul Eater and Boo_

_From: Mermain123 _

_hi guys! i'm back! i'm sorry i didn't write recently but i had no idea what to say. first thing's first, marie is a hammer! **(Congrats on being the first one!)** next, GO SOUL! you and Maka are awsome together so you rule! anyway it's good that you know how to control yourself better now. and boo-chan is awsome in general when it comes to stories...oh boy weird thought occured...what if tamaki mert Maka...doubt he'd come out with anything less then a maka-chop. by the way, tell crona i lubs him! and Kid do i NEED to get a lier detector to get you to admit how much you like Liz!? cuz i will!_

_about Soul Eater Not. first of all i completly LOVE IT! second it's a prequal to Soul Eater meaning it takes place before Sid even becamee a zombie! and the latest episode was just all around adorable! but Soul, what was wrong with you during the demonstration you and Maka did for the new students you looked high...and your eyes looked pink. anyway we're going to see what liz and patty were like right after kid brought them back to DWMA which will be awsome!_

_Dear Mermain123,_

_Soul: good to have you back. Things with Maka and I arr going better and its not easy controlling myself around her.._

_Boo: oh my.. XD what if Kyoya met Tsubaki?:o i think they would fall in love XD OR what if Hikaru met Black*Star? XDD I think Patty and Honey-Senpai would do nicely as well:)_

_Soul:... hmm ok... CRONAAA!_

_Crona: y-yes?.. _

_Soul: a fan said they lubs you.._

_Crona: they... they what!? What does that mean!?_

_Soul: *sigh* they love you.._

_Crona: o- oh.. i uh.. lubs you too? *squeaks in embarrassment* _

_Kid: you need no such thing! I dont like Liz!_

_Boo:Suuuuure.. anyway, yeah, I'm just really used to the original Soul Eater.. it was comedic and i just don't think NOT is as comedic as the other.. i like it.. its just.. *sigh* different.._

_-Soul Eater, Crona, Death The Kid and Boo_

April 30th,

Spirit was our sub in class today..

And he totally switched me out with Tsubaki for the day!

Doesn't that idiot know Black*Star and I can't match soul wavelengths!?

We went through the same thing we did when Kid showed up but nearly chopped his arm off this time!

Tsubaki Sat watching it all nearly crying and I swear Maka had a book hidden somewhere ready to strike..

Maka and Tsubaki did a little better than we did.. a lot better actually..

They were able to connect and Maka swung Tsubaki around like nothing while Black*Star couldn't even lift me..

I talked to Spirit after class about it..

I asked what he had against me and he just stayed quiet never looking up from his desk. After standing there for a good 60 seconds, he finally just said "Go home, Soul."

And that's exactly what I did..

Eventually, he's gonna talk to Maka.. or maybe he already did.. what if he convinces her to break up with me and just accept me as a weapon?

Maka was waiting for me outside of the classroom after I finished "talking" and I stayed quiet almost the whole way home until Maka said something.

"What's eating you, Soul?" She said laughing at her own terrible pun.

"Nothing.. just tired." I lied.

"Oh.. because of me?" She replied with amusement in her voice. I guess I misinterpreted it as something else.

"Why would I get tired of you, Maka?"

"No, silly!" She said giggling. "Because of me. We did stay up till 4am like.. yesterday or the day before.. I forget.."

"Oh.. maybe. But it's worth it." I faked a yawn.

"You poor thing.. when we get home, you can take a nap. I'll handle dinner tonight."

"No there's no need for that.. I'll do it."

"No, seriously, Soul. I'll do it!" She protested still staying cheerful.

"I'm serious too.. I'll handle it." I started to laugh thinking about how we were actually arguing over who gets to make dinner.. it seemed like just a few weeks ago we were arguing over who's turn it was to make dinner.

"Fine.. then I'll just have to get home first."

She smiled and then took off running.

"Maka! Wait!"

I ran after her catching up quickly. I couldn't exactly slow her down though and I honestly felt bad for lying and having her cook dinner tonight.

I grabbed her shoulders and she stopped abruptly causing myself to trip on her legs and she went down with me.

Her plan obviously didn't go as planned considering she fell too.

She land on her back with a grunt escaping her mouth as she hit the concrete.

"I'm sorry, Maka." I tried to hold back a laugh but my lips curved awkwardly as I tried to hold it back and soon it came out.

"What's so funny, idiot?" She replied sharply; The same awkward smile appearing on her lips.

"Did you honestly think you could outrun me?"

She sat up dusting herself off before shoving me roughly.

"You're so full of yourself, Soul." A laugh finally escaped her mouth.

"You're not gonna run again, are you?"

"Maybe." She stood to her feet offering me a hand as well and her smiled turned into mischief and amusement.

"Well fine.." I walked close to her and bent down slightly to lift her legs before holding her on my shoulder. "I'll just have to make sure you won't.."

"Soul Eater Evans! Put me down!"

"No." I laughed out.

"Fine!"

Her arms wrapped around the front of my chest for support and she was basically upside down other than her legs.

Once we got home, I ended up making dinner anyway while Maka did laundry.

When bedtime came around, she crawled into my bed with me again.

We exchanged a few kisses before getting comfortable and Maka ended up falling asleep first.

That was my day..

Oh Death, please keep Spirit away!

-Soul Eater

**and yet another chapter:) **

**Soul: question time..**

**Boo: you're so boring at introducing that..**

**Soul: Hey, you got a better idea!?**

**Kid: Question Time, come on grab your friends! We'll go to very distant lands! With Boo-Kohai and Mr. Evans, the fun will never end, its Question Time!**

**Soul and Boo: ... *exchanges glances* **

**Boo: you smart symmetrical reaper, you!**

**Kid: yeah well..**

**Boo: woohoo!:D**

**Soul: ANYWAY! Name the weapon that is a chainsaw.**

**Boo: good luck!:D**


	22. Chapter 22

**tomorrow is gonna be so boring.. none of my friends will be home.. **

**Well i suppose i have Silent Hill still..**

**Eh.. whatever.. I'll find something to do cx**

**Letter time!:D**

**Soul: Boooooring! *Yawns* **

**Boo: the mail?:o **

**Soul: no your lame intro.. **

**Boo: you're just mad because Kid came up with a good question time intro..**

**Soul: i bet he's got nothing for letters.**

**Boo: dont underestimate him!**

**Kid: Mail, Mail, here is your mail. Its here in my bag not in bucket or pail. I'd bring it through rainstorm or blizzard or hail; for i am the man who delivers your maaaaail!**

**Soul: thats not something everyone's familier with..**

**Kid: i got the mail *Clap* *clap* the sassy mail *clap* *clap***

**Boo: oh thats from grav3yardgirl!**

**Soul: still don't know it..**

**Kid: Then shut the hell up and get on the internet every once in a while..**

**Soul and Boo: ...**

**Boo: ANYWAY! ^.^'**

_From: Angel7109 _

_Umm... Maybe chains or something? I honestly don't know._

_Dear Soul, you know what they say, a reaper chop a day keeps the Spirt away! Or Whiskey, either one. Kid, nice intro for question time! I love it! And nobody gets crona this time, crona is freaking mine! Crona I love you! Here's a video game for you!_

_Dear Angel7109,_

_Soul: well.. I'd have the let Lord Death knoe about us and we all know he can't keep a secret.. I might just go with the whiskey.._

_Crona: oh.. uh.. thanks.. what game is this?_

_-Soul Eater and Crona_

_From: Fire Lord Mowse _

_Well... Actually, Marie's only a Tonfa in the anime and sometimes in the manga, so the people who said hammer weren't necessarily wrong._

_Also:_

_Soul: I was watching episode 4 of Soul Eater Not! and Maka said she kicked you out the window. Then she said you had to pay for the window and the car... Does it hurt getting kicked out windows?_

_Dear Fire Lord Mowse,_

_Boo: ahh spoiler alert! I havent gotten that far XD But I'll do my best cx_

_Soul: yeah.. it hurts for a little.. Maka can definately do some damage.._

_-Soul Eater and Boo_

_From: CompactRhyme _

_I'm sure the weapon that is a chainsaw is Giriko_

_To Soul, I have this strange feeling that Spirits gonna find out about you two. And, awww your fighting over whos gonna make dinner like a married couple! :3_

_To Kid, I didn't know you like Adventure Time! a gift! *hands over a asymmetrical Adventure Time figurine_

_To Boo, I can't stop reading this!Thank you! :D_

_Dear CompactRhyme,_

_Soul: enventually he will.. thats just how Spirit is.. i wouldn't say... married couple.. *Blushes*_

_Kid: Boo-Chan has forced me to watch it so i have taken a liking to it.. as for the figurine.. _

_Liz: *Takes it and runs* no more fits!_

_Kid: well then.._

_Boo: woo thank you^.^_

_-Soul Eater, Death The Kid, Liz, and Boo_

_From: Mermain123 _

_giriko is a chainsaw. (**Right again XD)** and I am ready to just send the lie detector to you guys in the mail...make sure kid doesn't destroy it before we get the answer outta him! anyway I'm ready to faint in happiness because crona loves me... btw LOVE the adventure time reference. and now you need to write a crossover...NOW. oh, and I guess it's odvious now but I think Spirit knows about you and maka...good luck surviving that. and Soul Eater Not being different doesn't mean it's bad. I love it but i'll admit it isn't as good as the original but I don't think it's trying to be I think it's just trying to show us what life for most students at DWMA is like._

_Dear Mermain123,_

_Kid: THERE IS NO NEED FOR THAT! _

_Boo: i think there is.. (i might post a different little one shot on that XD)_

_Crona: i love all my fans.. i just don't know how to deal with their feelings towards me.._

_Soul: *sigh* i won't know til i ask.. and I'm dreading that day.._

_-Death The Kid, Crona, and Soul Eater_

May 1st,

Since when did I become a couples therapist?

Black*Star asked me to help him with Tsubaki, and Kid just totally likes Liz.. he hasn't admitted it but he asked if he could hang out with me and Maka and invite Liz..

Like a double date, right?

No..

According to Kid, it's 'nothing more than DWMA students getting together for fun.'

Yeah right..

So now both Black*Star and Kid want my help..

On the bright side, Maka and I have another date on Saturday.

We're going to Death City Mall to be together but also not have the pressure of being alone.

Spirit is still giving me the cold shoulder.

I asked him the same thing today and he told me to go home.

So on the way home, I was quiet again and Maka caught on.

"Come on, Soul.. Not again.."

"I'm sorry.. I've just been really tired."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I had physical evaluation today.. I'm so sore."

"Mine is tomorrow. Want me to cook dinner tonight?"

"But that would be two nights in a row!"

"I don't mind."

"No, don't worry about it.. I'm good enough to cook."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh please don't make me try to run home again to beat you there."

"Alright." I grabbed her hand and lifted her legs placing her on my shoulder again.

"Soul! I hate being carried! Put me down!"

"Hmm.. make me laugh and I'll consider it."

"Ok.." She paused in thought. "Knock, Knock!"

"Maka.." I said in an 'are you serious' kind of tone.

"Fine! What party game does Death The Kid hate the most?"

"Uh.. I'm not sure.."

"7 minutes in heaven!"

"... that was a terrible joke.."

"What if I told you that Black*Star had 11 toes!?"

"Just stop.. its obvious that I'm not gonna be putting you down anytime soon." I laughed out.

Maka let out a groan before wrapping her arms around my chest and accepting defeat the rest of the way home. I still cooked dinner while Maka relaxed.

After dinner,

She crawled into bed with me again and muzzled her nose into my neck before falling asleep.

As much as I want to step things up, I'm really happy with our relationship as it is..

-Soul Eater

**Boo: go ahead, Kid!**

**Kid: Question Time! Come on grab your friends! We'll go to very distant lands! With Boo-Chan and Mr. Evans, the fun will never end. Its Question Time!**

**Soul: *facepalm* are we gonna do this everytime?**

**Boo and Kid: yupp!**

**Soul: aw man.. well lets make this one easy becauss Boo-Chan is falling asleep..**

**Boo:*Yawn***

**Soul: what is the one word Excalibur says more than anything?**


	23. Chapter 23

**short chapter you guys.. sorry.. i gotta do more baking tomorrow DX I HATE BAKING! DX will someone do it for me?:( yeah.. didn't think so..**

**Anyway... uhm.. oh yeah..**

**Boo: KIIIIIID!**

**Kid: oh right.. uh.. wasn't there a Blue's Clues mail song?**

**Boo: oh yeah.. i don't remember it.. anyone else remember?:o**

**Kid: hmm..**

**Boo: i dont know.. just.. im putting you amd Soul in charge of this post.. Im really freaking tired..**

**Soul and Kid: got it!**

_From: Angel7109 _

_Fool! I say that too sometimes._

_Dear soul, is there a pairing for Excalibur? Like Excalibur x Excalibur? And Kid, freaking ask out Liz! What if she's waiting for you to ask her? Ain't nobody got time that! If you don't I'll do the most ultimate dare I can think of! :* Angels can cuss too!_

_Dear Angel7109,_

_Soul: well im sure if Excalibur could, he would date himself.._

_Kid: Liz would never do that.. theres no way shes waiting.. I'll just.. casually ask her to do something with me.._

_-Soul Eater and Death The Kid_

_From: Fire Lord Mowse _

_NOOO! I'm sorry for spoiling, Boo! I only spoil things for my close friends... Haha. I love Maka's jokes. Does she tell those ALL the time? (I'd imagine she's got some pretty bad ones!) :P_

_Okay, question for Kid. Advance warning, tie him down_

_To Kid: Did you realize that the s, the y, the e, the r, and the other y in the word symmetry aren't symmetrical?_

_Boo: its fine just as long as nothing big is revealed.._

_Soul: yes.. yes she does.. unfortunately..._

_Liz: all tied up!_

_Patty: Bondage!_

_Kid: what are you doing!?_

_Liz: just read.._

_Kid: *reads the next part of the letter*_

_Liz: well?_

_Kid: somebody kill me.. _

_Liz: here we go.._

_Kid: EVEN SYMMETRY ITSELF IS NOT SYMMETRICAL! ITS IRONY! ITS TORTURE! its.. its... GARBAGE! *Cries*_

_-Soul Eater, Liz, Patty, and Death The Kid_

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna _

_Soul, Boo, Kid.._

_Oh god...*does the Excalibur face* It is 'Fool!' isnt it...why you hurt me liek this...i get creeped out with Excalibur..._

_Soul, you should really tell Maka about Spirit...I mean cool guys dont act like babies, you talk whats on your mind.. GAMBATEH :D_

_Boo-chan, awww you tired old thing...here! *puts headphones over Boo ears* LULLABY!_

_Kid, Adventure Tiiiimmmeeee! *waves wooden sword around Kid's head*_

_Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna, _

_Boo: i never liked excalibur.._

_Soul: i dont wanna talk to him though.._

_Boo: you're a good friend.. *yawns*_

_Kid: Finn's sword is perfectly symmetrical!_

_-Boo, Soul Eater, and Death The Kid_

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna _

_SOUL, BOO, KID!_

_Oh oh i know this one! GIRIKO IS A CHAINSAW! (i shipped him with justin...idk why...dont judge..)_

_Awww...Soul, you just had to didnt you? Dammit both of you are so cute! Ahem..cool for you but wadahell.._

_Boo-chan, YOU SHALL HAVE ANOTHER HUG FOR SUCH AN ADORABLE CHAPPIE *hugs*_

_Kid...I swear...i didnt know that the undies were nyan cat...But its fab no?_

_Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna, _

_Soul: thank the author.. i have no contril over what i do with Maka.._

_Boo: thank you^.^ *hugs*_

_Kid: Fab? They are a disgrace to my reaper name.._

_-Soul Eater, Death The Kid and Boo_

_From: CompactRhyme _

_Excalibur says FOOL a lot_

_To Soul, go help Black Star and Kid we all know that Kid wants to be with Liz more than anything(maybe except symmetry though) and we all know Black Star like Tsubaki!_

_To Kid, they're gonna play 7 minutes in heaven at the next party! :P_

_Dear CompactRhyme, _

_Soul: yes i will help them both eventually.._

_Kid: i will not be at the next party.._

_-Soul Eater and Death The Kid_

_From: Mermain123 _

_FOOL! that's Excalibur's favourite word! I still think that lie detector will be needed. you can do what you want with it but I've already sent it. and crona I still love you more then anyone else! can I keep you -puppy dog eyes- so Maka tells bad jokes? she might not want you saying that too much or you'll earn a maka-chop...when was the last time she gave you one? maybe you should wait for spirit to open up but I think he's realized...if he ends up wanting to beat you then make sure Maka is with you...she's be able to pacify him...more then likely with force but the result will be the same! anyway keep up the great work boo-chan! i'll keep writing...though they may end up rambling a lot because I might not always know what to say...still every chapter is AWSOME_

_Dear Mermain123,_

_Kid: no need for lie detectors!_

_Crona: but.. all of my friends need me here.. i suppose mentally, i am yours to keep.._

_Soul: very awful jokes.. she hasn't Maka Chopped me since that say she was acting weird.. I plan on letting Spirit just open up but i might get impatient.. im debating over whether i want Maka there when we do talk.._

_- Death The Kid amd Soul Eater._

_SoulEaterlover93 _

_FOOL_

_Dear SoulEaterlover93,_

_Right! Im sorry if this letter is short.. i am LITERALLY forcing my eyes to stay open.. but congrats!_

_Soul: yeah, you guys seem to know a lot about the anime.. _

_-Boo and Soul Eater_

May 2nd,

This walking home thing with Maka is becoming a regular thing.. it always starts and ends the same..

After trying to talk to Spirit and only getting blown off, I couldn't help but stay quiet.

"Alright Evans.. what's up? This is the third day in a row you've been really quiet and its worrying me.."

"I'm just-" I started out but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't say you're tired.. for the past two days, you carried me home effortlessly, cooked dinner, and stayed up until you made sure I was asleep. Start talking.."

I really didn't want to bring Spirit into our relationship.. we both hated him enough as it is.

"Its nothing, Maka."

"Remember when we agreed to tell each other everything from now on? You can tell me, Soul.." her worried expression only grew.

I let out a sigh. "Its just.. the whole thing with Stein.. its really bothering me."

The worry in her eyes turned to relief. "I wouldn't worry about it.. he's in treatment.. did you forget that?"

"Oh.. right.. I guess I did.."

"You need some rest.."

I knew where everything was going..

I bent over to pick her up again and placed her on my shoulder.

"I don't need rest.."

"SOUL! PUT ME- aww forget it.." she quickly stopped protesting and wrapped her arms around my chest.

"You still haven't made me laugh.."

She groaned in frustration and grew limp on my shoulder.

"You are so difficult.."

"You're the one who can't tell jokes." I laughed out.

"Well... you've got 99 souls.. but a witch ain't one."

"Maka, please.. you're gonna have to try harder.."

"I give up.."

"There's always next time.."

We stayed quiet almost the whole way home.

Maka made dinner and afterwards, she was in my bed again.. Not that I'm complaining or anything.. but it's nice.

Tomorrow is our date. What to do..

-Soul Eater

**Kid: Another chapter Finished!**

**Soul: hey, shut up.. Boo-Chan is asleep..**

**Kid: oh.. right.. *whispers* Question Time. Come on grb your friends. We'll go to very distant lands. With Boo-Chan and Mr. Evans the fun will never end. Its Question Time.**

**Soul: does anyone know what the button on my headband stands for? **

**Kid: oh.. even i don't know that one..**

**Soul: good luck! *Throws a blanket on Boo-Chan***


	24. Chapter 24

**i hate cake so much.. i hate it.. i hate the taste, i hate the smell, k hate the look of it.. I HATE IT SO MUCH!**

**If ANYONE says ANYTHING about cake, there will be hell to pay..**

**Kid: hey Boo-Chan!**

**Soul: oh hey Kid, i should tell you something about Boo-Chan..**

**Kid: I made you a cake!^.^**

**Boo: *flips Kid and throws him***

**Soul: yeeaaah.. Boo-Cham doesn't like cake too much anymore.. *laughs***

**Kid: *groans* thanks for the warning..**

**Anyway! Does anyone ever hardly use alarm clocks and when they finally do, they set it really loud and something either really scary or really annoying so its sure to get you up? And then at night, you stay awake thinking about whats gonna happen wjen it goes off.. what if it scares you or wakes up or family members or it causes scary monsters to come out? **

**Or is that just me? XD**

**I gotta get up at 5:30! o and normally i dont listen to my alarms.. i just sleep anyway XD so this time, i set it to the silent hill siren to ensure i actually get up.. now i can't stop thinking about my alarm.-.**

**Yeah.. soooo.**

**Kid has an announcement...**

**Kid: those of you who have been following the thing between me and Liz amd not accepting my feelings, I'd like to say something. And I'll only say it once..**

**I do like Liz.. very much..**

**I will ask Soul to help me out because i can't do this alone..**

**That's all..**

**Boo and Soul: yeaaah! *Claps***

**Kid: Mail Time! *Clap* *clap***

From: Tris PhantomEvans

Hey, Kid! I want to know, WHO OWNS YOUR FRIGGIN HEART? (Traduction: Who do you like?) And don't answer me and I will your house totally asymmetrical *devilish smil

*whispers* sweet dreams, Lady Boo...

Dear Tris PhantomEvans,

Kid: no one own my heart.. and as much as you fans want me to get together with Liz, it's not gonna happen.. she doesn't feel the same..

-Death The Kid

From: Tris PhantomEvans

That fluff chapter was awesome. Normally, it's just lust, lust and LUST. But you, Boo-senpai made me laugh at all the teasing stuff like the password and made me grin from ear to ear at all the love in it. And I'm pretty sure that THIS is how a real make-out session should look like. XDDD

To Soul:

Yolo Scythe boy! I was wondering if you ever played Amnesia: The Dark Descent and how did you find it (random question, I know lol)! If not, Boo, could you force him into playing it (with Kid, by the way) cauz' (in a room with no lights please XD) it's amazing!

Dear Boo... *sends you a box full of candies because you're awesome*

Dear Tris PhantomEvans,

Boo: i tried my best!^.^ it wont be the only fluff:) i tried to make it more realistic rather than fantasy..

Soul: i have not played it and Boo-Cham says shes never heard of it but she'll look it up.

Kid: i hope you don't expect me to be scared by playing in the dark.. i am a reaper.. i show no fear..

-Boo, Soul Eater, and Death The Kid

From: Laylay

Dear Boo and Kid

To Boo: I'm really sorry about the cake this time u get a balloon I hop u like balloons

To Kid: if u don't ask Liz out I will tease u about your asymmetrical hair.

Dear Laylay,

Boo: i love balloons!:D

Kid: i will eventually! Just.. don't talk about my hair..

-Boo and Death The Kid

From: Fire Lord Mowse

Haha! This chapter... Maka should tell some more jokes! EAT is the advanced class at DWMA. EAT stands for Especially Advanced Talent. :3 It could also be EAT for EATer. :P (I think it's the first one tho.)

Kid: I'm sooo sorry, have eight cookies in the shape of eights!

Dear Fire Lord Mowse,

Kid: ah.. thank you!

-Death The Kid

From: Nikki G

Oh, Come On Soul You Do Have Feelings For Mama Admit It! Oh, And BTW Love The Story! :)

Dear Nikki G,

Soul: i see you have just started reading. But it is my duty to answer every letter. I promise you won't be disappointed the more you read.

-Soul Eater

From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna

Soul, Kid,...Boo?

Neh, Soul, that logo...umm...it means Soul..and that badge means Eater too right? *cocks head*

Aww...Boo-chan looks adorable when she sleeps.. *pat head softly* :3

Soul-kun, I swear you have to be a man and tell Maka d truth yo...OAO

Kid! IM DEPRESSED! Lemme hug you! *squeeze* *cries*

Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna,

Soul: i dont WANNA though.. Spirit has nothing to do with us..

Kid: oh.. im sorry. *Hugs back*

-Soul Eater and Death The Kid

From: Mermain123

your headband buttons mean your name. Soul Eater. that's an easy one! so Kiddo how does it feel knowing that symmetry itself isn't symmetrical?! :} and you should note Kiddo that the longer you deny your feelings for Liz the more fans like me will continue to ask you about it...or do you have a crush on someone else? -evil teasing mode activated- like maybe your interested in Soulie or his girlfriend? Soulie just tell Maka already she's going to start worrying and making up a million worst case scenarios in her head and going to start to believe all of them...I don't think that'll turn out well...so just tell her! it's not cool to worry your partner, let alone your girlfriend...oh yeah did Black*Star ever get with Tsubaki? I remember he said he liked her but did they ever get together?

Boo-chan how do you become so epic that you can write stories as awesome as this? and crona your adorable! small question, if you could would you get rid of Ragnarok? or at least separate from him?

Dear Mermain123,

Kid: its awful.. just awful.. *cries*

Soul: woaah.. please dont ship Kid with me.. or Maka! Thats not cool! I'll tell him eventually.. just not now..

I haven't heard from Black*Star..

Boo: heh thanks^.^

Crona: i.. i would probably.. maybe be more social..

- Death The Kid, Soul Eater, Boo, and Crona

**ok.. so.. the only reason Soul asked that last question about his headband is bc i had a brain fart and i couldn't remember. I was so tired XD but after long research.. (like.. 30 seconds..) i saw that the button says EAT on it! :O**

**Yeah.. brainfart XDD**

May 3rd,

Isn't there a way to do actions in writing?

I think Blair was using *'s the last time I was reading her Roleplay messages..

I wasn't spying.. totally not spying...

*sigh* (like that.. right?) Anyway.. I guess that Maka doesn't believe my Stein story. I don't blame her. After all it is a lie and this is Maka we're talking about..

She can just tell when I'm lying.. or getting in trouble or getting mad or depressed. its like a mother-daughter type thing..

Wait.. that's creepy..

Never mind..

Our day at the mall went pretty well! Until.. some people showed up..

"I'm really glad we came here today, Soul." Maka said sweetly.

We had just left the food court and were walking around until we found a store that looked interesting.

We were walking relatively slow.. I don't think either of us really had much interest in the stores.. just each other..

I had my arm around the back of her neck and my hanging loosely off her shoulder but holding one of Maka's hands at the same time.

My other arm stayed in my pocket.

Maka had an arm raised and bent to grab my hand that hung on her shoulder and her head lightly resting on my shoulder.

"Me too.."

"Is there a certain store you wanted to go to next?"

"Nah, not really.. anywhere you want." I answered back.

"Well I don't really have a store in mind either.."

We continued walking for a little while longer and Maka finally spoke up. "Hey I've got an idea! Lets go find one of the Mall Map thingys and then we can close our eyes and pick one at random!"

"Sounds cool. Lets do it."

After asking a nice lady running a small ice cream stand for a map, we walked over to a bench to pick a store.

"It was your idea.. you pick.."

"Ok!"

Maka closed her eyes and waved a finger around before blindly placing it somewhere on the map.

We looked down at the map and our expression turned to an all too familier and terrible face.

"Excalibur's Fine Clothing?" I asked not even knowing that Excalibur had his own shop in the mall.

"Can we have a do over?"

"Please.."

Maka closed her eyes again repeating the process.

We looked down at the small map hopeful only to be a bit surprised.

"Kitty Kat Chaos.." I said questioning the store name. "Sounds really girly.."

"Its says it's under the 'teens/young adult' catagory.. for both Male and Female.." Maka said in her informative voice.

"What dude would shop there?"

"It can't hurt to check it out and see why."

"Alright."

I grabbed Maka's hand and we walked to the other side of the mall where there was a bright purple sign that sure enough read "Kitty Kat Chaos"

From the outside, it looked like an ok store. Graphic T-shirts, hats, jeans, the latest obsessions..

We walked inside to explore more.

The walls were painted black and a few party lights were hung throughout the store giving it a dim appearance.

"Soul, look!"

Maka let go of my hand and ran off to the shelf of hats.

She picked up two different ones and held them up to examine them.

"Oh, how much are these!?"

She looked at the underside of the hats and her expression grew to disappointment. "Oh wow.. I wish I brought more Money.. Maybe next time." She said with a small smile on her face setting the hats down.

I made my way over to her but she only got excited again. "Soul, look at those!" She exclaimed and ran off to a different side of the store.

I looked at the hats that she had set down.

One read "DWMA Meister" the other, "DWMA Weapon".

On the shelf, there was a sign posted. "Must show DWMA ID to purchase!"

I flipped the hat up to look at the price.

30 death bucks a piece..

I ended up bringing close to a hundred just in case.. food, stuff for me.. stuff for Maka..

I looked over at Maka who was looking intently at a spinning party light.

I set the hats back down and made my way over to her.

"Hey, quit run-"

"Wow! Look at that!"

Maka started to walk off again but I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist from behind pulling her against my body. "You walk off way too fast."

"I'm sorry." She giggled.

I breathed out a laugh quietly on her ear which made her slightly flinch and shiver.

I brought my lips to her cheek and saw her eyes close and her mouth spread to a smile.

"OH MY DEATH! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO CUTE!"

We both instantly realized who it was.. and why that person was here..

Blair..

And of course.. She owns the store..

"Oh, hey Blair." Maka said not showing how annoyed she was.

We both were.. I didn't really want people commenting about our relationship and she did tell Spirit.. now She has evidence..

"You work here?" I asked.

"Yupp! I own it! Its all mine!"

"Cool.."

"Yeah this is a really cool store, Blair!" Maka said more enthusiastic remembering the fascinating lights she had seen.

"Oh you haven't even seen the rest! Follow me!"

We did as told and followed her to the back part of the store.

Maka just about screamed and I was honestly speechless..

There was nothing but everything you'd ever expect from Blair..

lingerie, different piercing rings, Fox tails, posters, implants, sex toys, whips, cuffs, tape and everything else you could imagine!

Oh Maka, look! This one's your size!" Blair exclaimed pulling an outfit off a rack. A black corset with red lace and fishnet leggings connecting to the sides.

"No, Wait!"

Blair dragged her off to a dressing room and stood outside making sure she would actually try it on.

I didn't wanna be around wjen she came out.. if she ever came out..

I wandered back to the front of the store and picked up the two hats from earlier.

I walked over to the checkout where a pink haired woman about the same age and same size as Blair stood.

"Ready to check out, sweetie?" She asked.

"Uh.. yeah.." I placed the hats on the counter and she rung them up.

"Oooh an Academy student.. you look a lot older than a highschool student."

I took out my wallet and placed my ID on the counter for her to see.

"Well that's too bad. You look like a fun person."

"Yeah.. my girlfriend seems to think so too." I said putting light emphasis on 'girlfriend.'

"I see."

Without another word, she gave me my total and I paid her.

She gave me my receipt and put the hats in a bag.

"Have a nice day."

"You too."

I walked back where Maka and Blair were and Maka had just thrown the outfit over the stall before coming out in her regular clothes.

"I told you, I'm not wearing it!"

"Fine.. but you would've looked super cute!"

"Ready to go, Maka? I got laundry to do."

Maka nodded sensing the lie and quickly walking over to me.

"See ya, Blair." I said walking out with Maka.

Once out, Maka's eye caught my bag. "What'd you buy?"

"Just some candy for later. I figured we could watch a movie or something tonight."

"Oh, sounds good. What movie?"

"Well.. we're together now.. I thought we could try something different.. maybe a horror?"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! No horrors.. I hate horrors.."

"But you've got me to hold on to." I said sweetly.

"Fine.. let's get this over with."

We left the mall and headed back home.

After searching Deathflix for some random horror movies, I chose one and we sat in silence.

Jump scene after jump scene and eventually, we reached the build up of the movie.

Maka ended up in my lap and forced me to wrap both my arms around her as she practically held onto my face for dear life.

"Soul.. what's gonna happen?"

She asked nervously staring at the screen as the character walked through the dark.

"Just watch." I replied trying my hardest not to laugh.

The character went through a door creaking as it opened.

"YOU DUMBASS! WHY WOULD YOU GO THROUGH THE DOOR!?" Maka yelled trying to covor her fear with comedy.

The music began to build up and Maka tensed in my lap never able to take her eyes off the screen.

I ran my hand extremely lightly across the back of her neck barely touching her.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Awww damnit!" I groaned gripping my head.

"Soul, what the hell is wrong with you!?" She said sharply, shoving me.

"I'm sorry!" I laughed out. "That was adorable though."

"You are seriously messed up!" She said shoving me again but this time I brought her down with me.

"Then let me make up for it.."

"I kind of hate you right now." She laughed.

"Ouch.. harsh words.."

"Well.. it's your fault.."

I smiled up at Maka before wrapping my hand around the back of her head and pulling her down into a kiss.

She enjoyed it for a moment but quickly got up, turning off the tv and walking back to me grabbing my hand.

"Come on.. let's go to bed. I need you to keep me safe tonight.."

"Alright." I laughed again.

I got up and followed Maka to my bedroom.

"Don't start thinking you're getting lots of kisses tonight after what you did."

"What if I make it up to you?"

"It depends." She said plopping down on my bed.

"Hmm alright. I'll be right back."

I left the room and grabbed my bag from earlier off the counter and brought it back.

"Soul, candy doesn't fix everything.."

"Close your eyes.."

"What?"

"Just close em.."

Her eyelids slid shut and I took the hat out the bag and gently placed it on her head.

"Huh?"

She opened her eyes and reached for the hat.

When she pulled it off, her eyes filled with joy.

"Soul.. how did you.. when did you.. Soul!"

She jumped up and threw her arms around me.

"I got one for me too.."

I pulled out the other hat placed it on my head like Maka's.

"You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that?"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss me but our hats bumped into each other and Maka only laughed and took hers off to kiss me.

We got into bed and here we are now. Maka's asleep next to me.

I think I'm gonna turn in too.

-Soul Eater

**Kid: Question Time! Come on, grab-**

**Soul: blah blah blah.. What is the special word Kid says before calling forth his skateboard?**


	25. Chapter 25

**raised almost all my money for camp!:D woohoo! Just a few more intern jobs and one more freaking bake sale..**

**Kid: *brings out cake* wait.. so you still dont like cake?**

**Boo: get it out of my sight..**

**Kid: oh look at the time! Its Mail time**

**Soul: cool..**

_From: Angel7109_

_Dear Soul, that was so adorable it makes me want to cry. :')_

_And Kid, Congrats on finally admiting that you like Liz but since you didn't ask her out yet, I have the authority to dare you. I dare you to ask you Liz while your hair being asymmetrical and pink and keep your hair like that for a freaking month!_

_Dear Angel7109,_

_Soul: well i tried._

_Kid: NO! I SWEAR I'LL DO IT! I promise.._

_-Soul Eater and Death The Kid_

_From: Laylay _

_Dear Boo, Soul and Kid,_

_To Boo: You get more balloons for being awesome_

_To Kid: You admitted it YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. You get a symmetrical smiley face_

_To Soul: I wonder what is your favorite color. You also get smileys for taking care of my fangirl needs SoMa FOREVER!_

_Dear Laylay,_

_Boo: woohoo!:D_

_Kid: ah thank you. _

_Soul: my favorite color is red._

_-Boo, Death The Kid, and Soul Eater_

_From: Tris PhantomEvans _

_OMGOMG I KNOW THE ANSWER IT'S BEELZEBUB RIGHT LADY BOO? ALSO, YOUR STORY IS AMAZIINNNGGGG!_

_..._

_Anywaaaayyyyy ...XD_

_Soul: You're such an awesome boyfriend, I'm almost jealous (but I'm a girl and single LOL) the only thing missing in the awesomeness is for you to tell Maka about the Spirit problem "_" Seriously dude, you NEED to tell her! Oh and could you ask Maka what is her favorite book (I'm kinda of a book freak too :D)_

_Kid: You better tell Liz about your feelings or I'm gonna tell her myself *evil laugh* I'm VERY serious about this Kid XDD And just to encourage you, I'm sending you candies in the form of eight's X)_

_Good day to you, ladies and gentlemen!_

_Dear Tris PhantomEvans, _

_Soul: i'll tell him later.. Maka said she doesn't have a favorite but shes a big fan of manga.._

_Kid: i will tell her.. i promise. Thank you for the desserts._

_-Soul Eater, and Death The Kid_

_From: Afienasm _

_I kinda feel sorry for Kid... Hey, no offense! I'll give you something symmetrical sometime (if I find one, that is.)_

_Dear Afienasm,_

_Kid: thank you for the kind gesture._

_-Death The Kid_

_From: Sakura050 _

_Okay, so I'm a first time reader of this story and..._

_I JUST LOVE IT SO FREAKIN' MUUUUCH! Boo-chan (can I call you that too?) YOU. ARE. AMAZING. I've read tons of make-out scenes (courtesy of my friends) claiming to be done out of love but this, the way you write the scenes, just put them all to shame. I hate myself for not finding out about your story sooner :(( It's just plainly awesome! 3 I look forward to your future chapteeeeers! Gambatte! :D_

_Dear Soul and Kid,_

_Hey theeeeeree, so okay, I just love you guuuuuys! Can I have a hug? Soul, you and Maka are just adorable! Okay, so I have to confess I didn't expect you to act romantic with Maka what with your "coolness" and all but thank heavens I was mistaken! Just perfectly perfect for each other 3 And Kid, I love you to Tartarus and back! (whoops, there goes my Percabeth feels, I'm sorry!) You're just the best! Oh and good luck with Liz , by the way *wink* *smirks*_

_Dear Sakura050,_

_Boo: of course you can call me Boo-Chan!:D well.. im really awkward at writing thise kinda scenes so it means a lot to know that everyone liked it.. especially since that was my first time writing stuff like that;o i hope i see you again in the reviews:)_

_Soul: ha! Another fan! _

_Kid: so indecent of you! *Hugs Sakura050*_

_Soul: oh, right. Hey there. *Hugs as well* Well since Maka and I are dating, i can kinda drop the coolness a little. I dont really habe to maintain my image to much in front of her.._

_Kid: I love you too. I love all my fans so much! Ah thank you for the luck. I'll need it._

_-Boo, Soul Eater, and Death The Kid_

_From: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna _

_Kid, Soul,_

_Beelzebub? I think..cough... **(you were the first one!:D)**_

_Aww Soul, that was really sweet *grin* how much cuter can you guys get?_

_Sokka...Is Boo-chan awake yet OAO...brain fart...beep. OwO_

_KID, WHY U NO COME DA STORY..WHERE U GO?_

_Dear MikotoXDaimonXFortuna, _

_Soul: just wait.. things will get better, i swear. *Smirks* And yes, Boo-Chan is awake._

_Boo: here i am!^.^_

_Kid: i apologize. I was recovering. Boo-Chan did flip and throw me.. it still hurts.._

_-Soul Eater, Boo, and Death The Kid_

_From: Mermain123 _

_...I actually don't know this on e TT still you 2 had an adorable date! keep it up Soulie! and Boo-chan have some Cupcakes and cookies for your awesomeness! (they technically not cakes ) and I just wanted Soulie to be jealous and pouty without real reason...I guess I'm weird that way. Kiddo I demand you talk to Liz (I told you fans like me will keep bringing it up until you confess) i'll bet 1000000 that she feels the same! and I told you the concequences of letting Maka worry...before you know it she'll get bad ideas like you got injured or worse...so you need to talk to either Maka or Spirit or things are going to crash and burn...isn't this like how you and Maka fought before and how you wouldn't talk to her and get around to making up? do it or something very damaging to your relationship might happen accidentally. as her boyfriend she wants you to trust her enough to talk to her about what's bothering you. SO TALK_

_Dear Mermain123,_

_Boo: thank you but i kinda hate every kind of baked item there is now XD *gives most of them to Kid and one to Soul*_

_Kid: they're symmetrical!_

_Soul: i hate you all so much._

_Boo: you stole them all last time!_

_Soul: *sigh*_

_Kid: yes i promise to talk to Liz. You all won't stop pestering me about it.._

_Soul: i will talk to him eventually. I just.. dont wanna right now.. but I've got a plan._

_-Boo, Death The Kid, and Soul Eater_

**i fell aaleep again while editing last night.. thats what i get for only getting 2 hours of sleep last night..**

**Anyway, without further ado, the next chapter. (Which i am proud to say is longer than most!:D)**

May 4th,

I finally went to see Kid today.

I honestly lost track of how long it had been since I was banned.

Kid and I weren't too close like.. say me and Black*Star but we were still close. We could walk into each other's houses and not be bothered. So that's exactly what I did.

I walked slowly walked into the symmetrical palace not know what to expect from Kid.

The truth is, after Maka fell asleep last night, I stayed up for a while and thought about how Kid is just head over heels for Liz. Poor guy has these feelings and doesn't even know how to deal with them.

Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.

If you didn't mention any names, I might've though he was Crona..

He doesn't know how to deal with feeling either.

Come to think of It.. Kid acts pretty weird around Crona too.

But.. that would mean that..

No.. no way that Death The Kid; a reaper of all people would be bisexual..

But I bet if you talked to Crona enough about it, he would be up for it. It would just be really awkward for the first month or so..

Wow.. I got really sidetracked..

I was thinking about Kid and Liz and I ended up giving Liz a call that night.

"Hey Liz, is it all right if I come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not.."

"Kid 'banned' me.."

"Oh, did you set a glass down wrong or something?"

I hesitated. "Yeah.. something like that."

"Leave it to Kid.. anyway. Yeah it's alright. I'll be home tomorrow so if he tries to throw you out, I'll come to your rescue."

"Is Patty gonna be there?" I asked not wanted the giraffe obsessed girl to interfere.

"Nope. She'll be off with Tsubaki for the day. We all get a break.."

"Awesome. She can be a little too much.. anyway, I'll be over sometime tomorrow."

"Cool.. uh hey." Her voice suddenly got hesitant.

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Maka ever get together?"

"Yeah. A while ago. Two weeks or something like that."

"Oh.. Has Kid ever.. said anything? Like.. about me?"

I started putting pieces together.

"You like Kid and you want me to talk to him."

"What!? No! I was just asking because-! Yeah.. please talk to him for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks! I guess I'm gonna go."

"Cool. See ya tomorrow."

"Later, Evans."

After hanging up, I quickly fell asleep.

So the next morning I walked into his house..

"Liz!? Ya here!?"

There was no answer.

"Liz!?"

Still no answer. But this time I heard somebody coming down the stairs. I thought she didn't want Kid to hear or something but I kinda blew that by yelling for her.

I looked over at the stairs and to my surprise, Kid came down the stairs looking slightly pissed.

"What do you need with Liz?"

"Just to talk to her real quick. Where is she?"

"Upstairs. Whatever you discuss with her, you can discuss with me."

"Um.. I don't think I can."

"Well if not, then I think you should leave."

"What? Are you serious? LIZ!" I called out trying to get her to come downstairs.

"Stop! Don't you have your own partner?"

Kid began moving me towards the front door pushing me gently.

"Dude, I just need to talk to her real quick!"

Liz finally came down the steps in a hurry.

"What are you doing, Kid!?"

"How did you-.." Kid started in confusion.

"You locked me in the bathroom!"

"You locked her in the bathroom!?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yes, how did you escape?"

Liz showed a hand that had been behind her back. It carried a doorknob and a piece of jagged wood still attached.

"We need a new door." She said obviously not affected by anyone's actions.

"Why is he here!?" Kid asked.

"I need to talk to him! Why are you being so stubborn and annoying about this!? It's Soul. Not anybody else. Lighten up!"

"I don't understand why he can't discuss with me what he has to discuss with you!"

"I have a theory." I stated proudly. "I think there's a big, green, hairy monster on your back named Mr. Jealousy."

"Excuse me?" Kid asked offended.

"I know how you feel. I know how Liz feels. I know what it's like to be in your shoes. Don't hate me for this, you guys.."

I took a deeo breath as they both calmed down. "Kid likes you, Liz.." I turned my attention to Kid. "Liz likes you, Kid."

They both turned to each other with a blush tinting their cheeks pink.

"Really, Kid?"

"I.. yes."

They stood silent just staring at each other.

I stepped up to them and placed my hands on their backs lightly pushing them towards each other..

After a little more staring, they both smiled and wrapped each other in a hug.

I smiled feeling around of my work.

They pulled away from the hug and Kid went in to kiss her.

A small peck turned into a full blown out make out session in just a matter of seconds.

"Oh wow.." I looked down at the floor listening to the smack of their lips against each other's. "I'm just gonna go.."

I turned around and walked out the door to find Tsubaki and Patty walking down the street.

"HEY SOUL!" Patty shouted.

After getting a little closer, Tsubaki greeted me as well.

"Hello, Soul. How is Maka?"

"Hey Patty. Hey Tsubaki, Maka's doing just fine."

"We were going inside so I can show Tsubaki my giraffe collection!"

"Yeeeaahh. How about you guys come over to my place? I've got food and Maka's there too. We can give Liz and Kid a call later and tell them to meet us there."

"Ok!"

"Fine by me."

We all started walking back to our house to find Maka sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey. I bring guests!"

"Oh?"

"Hi Maka!" Patty yelling making her way to the fridge.

"Hello, Maka." Tsubaki greeting making her way next to Maka.

"Hello, Tsubaki. How are you? I would say hi to Patty but her face is buried in some sort of food."

"Well I'm doing ok. Patty really lacks manners sometimes.."

"Yes, but that's what makes Patty herself and that's why we love her.

"Yo, Maka.. I'm ginna give Kid and Liz a call. Cool if they come hang?"

"Yes, Soul. That's fine." She said sweetly.

I walked into my room and tried giving them a call but there was no answer..

I tried twice more and still no answer.

I walked back out and explained it to Maka and she said we would just continue without them.

So the rest of the day was filled with laughter, food, and lots of idiotic statements from Patty.

But I had fun. Everyone else did too.

I guess next weekend I'll try talking to Black*Star.

Maybe Tsubaki likes him back and nobody knows.. That seems to be the most common scenario..

So that's it for today..

-Soul Eater

**how do ya like that KidxLiz fans XD**

**Soul: thats kinda cute, Kid..**

**Kid: shut up.. oh wait! Question Time! Come on Grab your friends! We'll go to very different lands! With Boo-Chan and Mr. Evans, the fun will never end. Its Quention Time!**

**Soul: What is Kim's partner's name?**


	26. Chapter 26

**ugggghhhh this is the third time I've tried editing this and i keep getting sidetracked and it wont save DX I'm sorry fir not posting last night. i fell asleep again.. **

**SO the letters may ne a bit short this time just because I've dome this three times ;-; im leaving the chapter and time things just because I'm tired of getting rid of them so dont mind those XD**

_From: LillyVain chapter 25 . 1h ago_

_I wouldn't know. I haven't even started Soul eater not. . aaannyywaaaay KID: YOURE BI AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Liz: congrats girlie. Soul: dude, I know you think you're cool, and you're allowed to use the word, cool, but use awesome, and I will panic... And start screaming at you in German... Crona: meet your newest fangirl, ME! Back to Kid, you don't remember to blues clues mail song? HERES THE MAIL, IT NEVER FAILS, IT MAKES ME WANNA WAG MY TAIL, WHEN IT COMES I WANNA WAIL, MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL! And back to Soul(Kid, you should listen up too. And anyone who gets this reference, I'll personally love you forever) I've got a theory! It could be bunnies. Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody suposses, they got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses, and what's with all the carrots? What do they need such good eyes sight for anyway?! Bunnies, bunnies, IT MUST BE BUNNIES! {or maybe midgets!} yeah... Boo, I'm sorry, this is long, but I seriously officially love you so much... :3 LOVE MEEEE!_

_Dear LillyVain,_

_Kid: IM NOT BI!_

_Soul: so.. is saying awesome a good or bad thing?_

_Crona: i.. i have a fangirl?:o_

_Boo: unfortunately, none of us get that referance. Mayne its because i have no life XD AND aww thank you:) i love you too:) we all do:)_

_-Kid, Soul, Crona, and Boo_

_From :Guest chapter 25 . 3h ago_

_Jackie O'Lantern is Kim's partner. Kid: Are you happy? I took a picturc of you and photoshopped the stripes out. Soul, if Black*Star read this, what would you do?_

_Kid: yes i am very happy. And that was an awful nice thing if you to do:)_

_Soul: well I'd probably get beaten up for trying to help out a 'God.'_

_-Soul and Kid_

_From: CompactRhyme chapter 25 . 3h ago_

_Sorry I haven't reviewed for a while, I've been busy._

_Kim's partner is Jacqueline._

_To Kid, Finally! You got together with Liz! CONGRATULATIONS! *gives symmetrical trophy*_

_To Soul: At least you try to help your friends with their relationships! So... who does Patty like?_

_Boo! Another amazing chapter! Thanks you I think a lot of us have been waiting for Kid and liz to get together!_

_Dear CompactRhyme, _

_Boo: good to have you back:)_

_Kid: such beauty *.*_

_Soul: oh.. that might be interesting XD I'll have to find out.._

_Boo: yaaay!^.^_

_-Kid, Soul and Boo_

_From: Laylay chapter 25 . 5h ago_

_Kim's partner is Jaqueline_

_Dear Boo, Soul and Kid_

_To Boo: Millions of balloons go to you for being awesome_

_To Soul: Thank you for helping Kid out, the world knows he would never do it on his own.:-):-):-)_

_To Kid: You locked her in a bathroom. WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING AS CRAZY AS THAT. You sir get an asymmetrical smiley ;-)_

_Dear Laylay,_

_Boo: woohoo!^.^_

_Soul: heh it was fun helping out._

_Kid: uh.. well.. I'll explain later. Its a long story and other people are asking as well.._

_-Boo, Soul and Kid_

_From: Angel7109 chapter 25 . 6h ago_

_Oh! I know! Jacqueline! I think I spelled it wrong but still! :)_

_Dear Soul, Hahaha Kid had did awesome finally putting those together. Kid, I'm proud of you for kissing Liz! You've finally grown from a boy to a man! Or you've grown from a baby to a boy! Or a baby girl if you were Bi with Crona. Your not that mature yet. Since I'm nice, I shall uplift this dare with my awesome angel powers! *noises with glitter everywhere* There you go! :)_

_Dear Angel7109,_

_Soul: heh thanks._

_Kid: oh my death! I am not Bi!_

_-Soul and Kid_

_From: Sakura050 chapter 25 . 12h ago_

_Boo-chan!_

_Thank you for letting me call you that! :DD You can call me Saku or any nickname you want to call me ;) I'll send you a review every chance I get so don't worry :) Anyways, are you okay? Two hours of sleep is a bit bad for you so rest up as much as you can! *pats head* Here are some flowers to make you feel better :)_

_Heyyo Soul and Kid!_

_Yay I get a hug from you guys! *hugs back* Anyway, it's good to know that you'd lower your "coolness" (even it's just a little) just for Maka, Soul! That just proves to say you love her so much :) Great boyfriend material if I do say so myself. Good job in getting Kid and Liz together! For that you get ice cream :3 As for Kid, congratulations for successfully capturing Liz' heart! You guys would make a great couple :DD My gosh another adorable couple has been born! All that's left is Black*Star and Tsubaki! Mind if you guys tell Black*Star to hurry it up already? She might get stolen by others guys for all we know, she is very beautiful. Anyway, somethings been bothering me. Kid, why on Earth did you lock Liz in the bathroom?!_

_P.S. I'm sorry if the letter's a wee bit too long :(_

_P.P.S. What kind of music do you guys like?_

_Dear Saku-Chan,_

_Boo: oh yes im fine. Im used to not getting much sleep. I have makeup to cover the bags under my eyes XD and i eat a lit of ramen so it keeps me up for the day:)_

_Soul: ice cream's cool.. thanks:)_

_Kid: thank you! At least you didnt say i was bi.._

_Soul: yeah I'll be talking to Black*Star this weekend.._

_Kid: like i said before, I'll explain the bathroom thing sometime soon._

_Soul: we mostly listen to the music that Boo-Chan listens to.. we have no choice since we live with her.. She listens to Happy rave, Kpop, dubstep, anime soundtracks, a lot of fire emblem soundtracks along with other video game soundtracks, my little pony remixes, popular stuff, some screamo, and rock.. we listen to all of it.._

_-Boo, Kid, and Soul_

_From: Mermain123 chapter 25 . 13h ago_

_Kim's partnered with Jaquline. (or Jackie) Hi everyone! Kiddo finally confessed! now we have Kiz! (I just made that up...I have absolutely zero life) yay! and Kid is it true your Bi? I never really expected it... well I guess that's just how you are...anyway now all we need is some TsuStar and life will be complete! YOU HEAR ME BLACK*STAR!? CONFESS TO YOUR PARTNER ALREADY! and Soulie, why do you hate me? *makes puppy Dog Eyes* I KNEW you weren't kool! your just mean! if Boo-chan doesn't liked baked goods then who do I give my lemon squares?and Soul like I said with Kid, if you don't talk to Maka fans like me will keep pestering you (I'm not trying to tell Boo-chan what to do as I'm sure you have a plan I just like being mean to Soul) and I think it's aboust time Soulie adfmits that this is a freaking DIARY_

_Dear Mermain123,_

_Boo: Thats better than what i had.. i had Death The Liz.. like.. wtf XD i have no life either.. obviously ;-;_

_Kid: oh my death people! I AM NOT BI! Why would you say that, Soul!?_

_Soul: eh.. it was more of a personal thought. Not my fault if they read my journal.._

_Kid: you are a disgrace.._

_Soul :yeah yeah.. _

_Black*Star: YAHOO I AM YOUR GOD! YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! IT WILL HAPPEN WHEN YOUR GOD DECIDES!_

_Soul: oh jeez.. i dont hate you.. in fact, you can give all your baked goods to me:)_

_Boo: NO! You always eat it all in one sitting.._

_Soul: *sigh* whatever.. THIS IS NOT A DIARY EITHER!_

_-Boo, Soul and Kid_

_From: JuneGilbertVivianRaeven _

_Thanks for responding! :) You're pretty good at Soul- and this is from someone who can't write a guy she didn't create worth jack... I'm glad you posted this, though :)_

_Dear JuneGilbertVivianRaeven, _

_Boo: hey! Havent heard from you in a while!:) thanks and i wish to hear more reviews from you!:)_

_-Boo-Chan_

_black kittie meow2 chapter 24 . 17h ago_

_I work in amazing ways!_

_Kitty cat chaos!_

_This chapter was well done and in character_

_I love this famfiction and I hope you later on write more!_

_Dear black kittie meow2,_

_Soul: oh man.. Blair, how come you never told me you had a dirty shop?_

_-Soul_

**i hope you guys aren't mad about me not giving credit to the question answerer.. its becoming a hassle for me.. and you'll see why at the end of the chapter.. I'll still be asking questions just for the fun of it but i cant keep giving credit.. not with what I'm doing next.**

May 5th,

Just a boring day today.

School and then a quiet night in with Maka.

Maka crawls into my bed every night Now.. I'm starting to wonder why she has her own bed anymore.

This was a short entry but today was boring and I'm really tired..

So that's it..

-Soul Eater

**uggghhooii short chapters suck:( im sorry:(**

**Anyway. Starting this chapter, fanmail letters will now be availible to Black*Star!:) **

**You can now write to Soul, Kid, and Black*Star!:)**

**O apologize if he comes off as a bit rude in the letters.. we all know how he is;-;**

**Kid: Question Time!**

**Soul: skip the intro..**

**Kid: rude..**

**Soul: What does it mean when Stein turns the screw in his head?**

**Boo: OH! And not that any of you care but if you ever want to message me outide of Fanfiction and actually be notified when you get messaged, Kid is letting me borrow his kik! So his kik is **

**DeathTheKid4242564**

**So you can message me just to talk or to even rp:) i do accept Oc's and I'll rp anything! Regular, fluff, and even lemon if desired:) **

**Or if you're interested in what i look like.. a few people wanted to know.. so yeah XD**

**Anyways.. until tonight my lovely reviewers amd viewers!**

**Peace out, Don't sell out:)**


	27. Chapter 27

***yawn* oh goodness...**

**Sorry to say i won't be posting a chapter today.. I'm pooped.. i didn't have the time to write an entry today and im too tired to focus on one.. **

**There will be 2 of them posted tomorroe to make up for it..**

**Again, im sorry..**

**Its hard living off of 2 or 3 hours a day..**

**Thank you for understanding and if you dont understand or hate me for it, then.. wtf are you doing here? Get off my page.. **

**Naow..**

**Yeah so.. goodnight you guys. I feel so bad:(**

**But thats just how it is..**

**Nighty night:)**

**-Boo**


	28. Chapter 28

**please dont hate me because i didnt do letters this time! I am truly exhausted.. but i felt really bad for not posting.. amd iknow you guys really want me to update daily but i might chamge it to every other day because.. i cant do this everynight.. the bags under my eyes have only gotten worse.. i would normally go sleep at 10 or 11 but ever since i started this, ive been going to sleep at 2 or 3.**

**So.. please don't hate me.. i will be adding in the letters soon. **

**But its been busy for me lately. I've had three dentist appointmemtsth is week. I have one tomorrow, plus i have an inter job tomorrow AND i have to do my baking.**

**I also found out that my pastor who I've knkw since i was really little, it leaving our church.. so for his going away party on wednesday, i have ANITHER hoop preformance to worry about..**

**Im so stressed i think im growing grey hairs..**

**Anyway.. since I've left yiu guys hanging, i added in a little fluff and made this one kinda long.. **

**I hope you guys firgive me for not meeting all of the requirements i said i would..**

May 9th

I've been slacking in my journal.. but only because I didn't have the time. Maka and I ended up in a closet after school yesterday.. I never expected things to go like that..

We were walking down the hall after class. No contact between us.. we looked like we did when we weren't dating.. only because we knew Spirit was around somewhere.

"I thought training was fun today! We really are getting better at at working together rather than just using force." Maka said cheerfully.

"Yeah everybody still gets freaked out when I move by myself even though they can do it too.."

"Its good practice when you move by yourself. It helps us match our breathing and learn what to expect from one another. And when we move around freely knowing each other's every move.. its like we're dancing.."

I smiled at the thought. "Yeah.. it is.."

"So what do you wanna do when we get home?" She smiled hoping I had the same idea as Her and it wasn't hard to guess what she wanted to do.

"Whatever you want."

"Yay! I have some stuff planned. You'll like it, don't worry." She said clinging onto my arm.

"Maka, it's not hard to guess."

She blushed. "You're kind of predictable.."

She did that cute little duck face she does and let go of my arm. "I am not.." she said crossing her arms.

"Do something unpredictable.."

"Ok.." She looked around for a while and suddenly leaned up to give my cheek a kiss.

I saw it coming though. I quickly turned my head to face hers so my lips would meet hers. It only lasted a second before parting.

She let out a groan and continued to look around.

She stayed quiet for a while just staring straight ahead.

She hadn't taken her eyes off of whatever it was.. she just stared straight ahead..

I knew she had something planned. I just had to wait for it.

But I wasn't ready for what she did..

After passing a janitor closet, she opened it and quickly shoved me in closing the door as she followed me in.

"How was that for unpredictable!?" She said proudly.

"Alright I admit-" I started out.

"Oh but I'm not done."

Alright so it wasn't like we did it in a closet but it got me pretty excited. I didn't know what to expect.. maybe a little make out session but that was it..

I wasn't exactly excited in 'that' way but I guess Maka got a little scared that I might.

"Soul, I swear if you get overly excited, I will Maka Chop you.. That thing scares me.." She said glancing down at my pants for a half second before looking back up laughing and blushing.

"It all depends on what you do.."

"Depends on how easily you get turned on.."

"You'd have to try really hard. I can normally control myself. I might get a nosebleed but that's it.."

"I'm Maka in case you haven't noticed. If you're not easily turned on, I can do everything a Maka would do and not worry about anything.."

I didn't want to agree with her.. but it was true.. This was Maka.. not Blair.. or Mizune. I had never really met her officially but Blair's told me enough stories and showed me enough pictures to know she's just like her..

"That's not true.. Remeber our first date? The massive nosebleed you gave me?"

She giggled at the thought. "It wasn't massive.."

"It still happened.. Do what you want.. step outside your.. Maka Box.. Didn't you say I needed to learn to control myself anyway?"

"Y-yes.."

I felt bad.. she seemed so into it at first and now she looked worried and unprepared.

I sighed and smiled. "Just wait til we get home. We can stick to our regular stuff. There's no rush."

"But it would be predictable of me to walk out now."

"It wouldn't be so predictable if you stayed instead then.."

She smiled. "I don't wanna stick to our usual stuff.."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist resting my forehead against hers. "I'm sure whatever you wanna do, I'll be ok with it."

"Thanks.. you're the best."

For a second our lips touched but we quickly parted as the door handle began to shake.

"MAKAAAA!"

I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Its your old man.. what do we do?"

Maka was panicking more than I was. Her breathing got really heavy and he was leaning back against a wall clutching her chest.

"Maka? We'll figure something out. We always do.. you're usually the one with the goid ideas but I always follow up."

The door handle shook more and more. "MAKAAAA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE WITH HIM!"

Maka took a deep breath looking at me with glassy eyes. "He can't find out.. he would kill me.. or you.. He would never let me hear the end of It."

"Then let's think of something quick."

Maka nodded and walked over to me giving me a kiss before backing away quickly and punching me in the stomach.

I tried my best to keep quiet but man, can Maka punch.. it was enough to knock the wind out of me and I admit, it brought tears to my eyes. I sank to my knees with my arms around my stomach.

"What the hell was that, Maka?" I asked angrily but quietly so Spirit wouldn't hear.

"Shh!" She demanded before she unlocked the door that I guess she locked when we came in..

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Spirit yelled taking her face in his hands and holding it up to the light. "Did he hurt you? Oh my poor Maka!"

"Let go!" She yelled escaping his grasp. "Soul has girl cramps!"

"What!?" I yelled from inside the closet.

Maka turned around giving me a look telling me to shut up.

"Girl.. Girl cramps?" Spirit asked making sure he heard correctly.

"That's not what I said, Maka! I said I just ate something bad at lunch!" I snapped more through breath than voice. I was still trying to catch my breath.

"He didn't want anyone to see him like this.. so I told him to wait here while I got some pills from Nurse Medusa.. you know how he is.."

"So.. he just has food poisoning?" Spirit asked obviously calming down.

"Yes.. I was talking care of him. We were just about to head home So if you don't mind.."

With that Maka slammed the door in his face locking it.

I extended my knees out in front of me still holding onto my stomach.

"Ah ok! I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie!" He called from the other side of the door.

Maka rolled her eyes and quickly knelt down to me placing a hand on my stomach and leaning in to give me a much deeper kiss than I had expected.

She parted just enough to talk. "I'm so sorry.." Her leg came around to the other side of me and her hands rested on my shoulders pushing me back.

I used my elbows to prop myself up slightly as she leaned in for another kiss; this time grabbing onto my shirt with both hands as she did.

I lifted my chin up to talk but Maka only continued to kiss my chin and cheek.

"Its fine.. but come on, Maka.. Girl Cramps? Seriously? Not cool.."

She laughed. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

I let out a sigh and pulled her close for a hug. I buried my face in her neck and kissed it softly. "I lied.. you are very unpredictable."

She seemed to smile at this.

"So Maka.. from the time we've been dating up until now, I've learned where a few of your little turn on spots are."

Maka hated when I brought them up. She was still innocent and hated the idea of even having those kinda spots. She said they made her feel dirty. But I think she's learned to just accept it.

"You seem to find new ones all the time."

"Its my job as your boyfriend.."

"Well.. you already know where my main ones are so I'm like a puppet to you right now.. pull the right strings and I'll move."

The puppet referance was kinda hot.. a few weeks ago, Maka would never even think of saying anything like that.

"Believe me, I plan on pulling all the right ones.. like this one.."

I softly bit down on her neck and her arms gravitated to around my neck.

She laughed to herself. "Oh man.. are we seriously doing this in a supply closet?"

"No." I said kissing her neck. "Its a Janitors Closet.."

She giggled resting her forehead on my shoulder.

I only smiled and continued to kiss her neck soon turning into gentle biting.

Her eyes slid shut as one of her hands went up to run the the hair on the back of my head.

Unfortunately, Maka learned a lot of my turn ons too..

It just so happened that messing with my hair was one of them..

I bit down a little harder on her neck causing her to tense up on top of me and grip the back of my head tighter.

My hand had slid inside if her shirt. She had grown used to this. We had been a couple for how long now? It was just something that always happened now..

Maka had started doing some new things too..

She was always just itching to get my shirt off and most of the time it worked..

There were other times where pants were undone.. but never pulled down.. We had never gotten that far and I never planned to.. not now anyway..

Maka had also gotten pretty good at moaning in my ear just quiet enough to really get me going.. she had figured out it was a weakness of mine.

And as I bit down on her neck, that's exactly what she did..

I can't help it if it turns me on..

Alone in a closet, sorta dark, my girlfriend on top of me.

Hell yeah it turned me on.. more than in our own house.

My excitement got the better of me..

So when Maka finally sat all the way down on me, She jumped right back up and rolled off of me covering her face and laughing. "What the hell, Soul!?"

"I'm sorry!" I said blushing. "I can't help it! You caused it!"

If Maka, could've screamed, she would've. "Oh man I feel so dirty! What would papa say?"

"Since when do you care what your old man thinks?"

"You're right.. I don't care ehat he thinks.. what am I saying?" She looked around like she was having a panic attack. "Soul, look what you did! You're... thing!.. got me all discombobulated!"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was funny how something like this could make her go crazy.

"Soul.. let's go home.. I'll make it up to you tomorrow or something.."

"No need, Maka." I said standing to my feet feeling my abs begin to ache.

"Stuff happens when it happens.. don't plan for it Ms. Unpredictable.."

"Right.."

We both left the closet nit saying a word to each other.

It wasn't awkward or anything.. neither if us really wanted to talk that much..

When we got home, We had a quiet night in..

Maka still crawled in bed with me and I stayed up until she was fast asleep.

-Soul Eater

**no question this time.. my eyelids are literally shutting down XD**


End file.
